Bus Stop
by Ivory Radio Star
Summary: Translation – Autorisierte Übersetzung - Jeden Morgen treffen sich Draco und Hermione an der Bushaltestelle. Eine Romanze rund um einen Regenschirm. - HG/DM
1. Part 1

**Autor:** Marmalade Fever

**Fanfic****tion:** Bus Stop

(Links zu Autor und Story sind in meinem Profil zu finden)

_Disclaimer: Autorisierte Übersetzung! Die Charaktere und das Harry Potter Universum sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld._

* * *

**Für Amira Flavia**

* * *

**Bus Stop - ****Part 1**

Es regnete und Hermione rannte durch das leichte Sommergewitter, ihre Schuhe schmatzten auf dem nassen Gehweg. Außer Atem kam sie an einer Bushaltestelle an, sie zitterte vor Kälte. Der Mann neben ihr schaute sie nicht an, doch bot ihr an, seinen Regenschirm mit ihr zu teilen. Sie dankte ihm knapp, bevor er sich zu ihr drehte und der Regenschirm sie sofort vor dem Regen schützte. Das leichte Lächeln, mit welchem sie ihn grüßen wollte, verschwand, als sie einen guten Blick auf ihn erhaschte.

„Malfoy?", fragte sie – verwirrt von der Erscheinung dieses Mannes, den sie seit fast zehn Jahren nicht gesehen hatte.

„Granger?", fragte er empört. Er schaute nach unten auf seine Hand, die seinen Regenschirm hielt, doch er entfernte den Regenschirm nicht von ihr. „Es ist wunderbar, dich hier zu sehen", sagte er kurz angebunden.

„Ja, ich würde das Gleiche sagen", antwortete sie. „Wartest du auf den Bus?"

„Oh nein", sagte er sarkastisch. „Ich genieße es einfach nur, während es regnet, auf dem Bürgersteig mitten im Nirgendwo zu stehen. Es ist erfrischend, weißt du?" Er trug einen olivgrünen Regenmantel und einen Hut mit breiter Krempe – es sah komisch aus, so als ob er gerade eben aus einer Detektivgeschichte aus den fünfziger Jahren kommen würde. „Und du, Granger, nimmst du den Bus?"

„Ebenso wenig wie du", antwortete sie schnippisch. Sie schaute ihn ratlos an. „Was ich nicht verstehe, ist warum. Warum in aller Welt würdest ausgerechnet _du_ den _Bus_ nehmen?"

Er schmunzelte. „Mein BH", sagt er nur.

„BH?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

Er nickte und rollte sein Hosenbein ein bisschen nach oben, sodass ein Metallring um seinen Knöchel herum sichtbar wurde. „Bewährungshelfer", erklärte er. „Mir ist es nicht erlaubt, Magie zu nutzen", fügte er verstohlen hinzu.

„Oh", sagte Hermione und lief im Gesicht scharlachrot an. „Das wusste ich nicht."

Er schaute sie prüfend an. „Also was ist deine Geschichte? Warum nimmst _du_ den Bus?"

Sie seufzte. „Meine Großtante wohnt an der nächsten Straßenecke. Sie weiß nichts über meine...", sie senkte ihre Stimme, „Fähigkeiten. Ich weiß, dass sie mich durch ihr Fenster hindurch beobachtet, also kann ich nicht einfach abhauen." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Sie ist sehr krank", erklärte sie.

„Verstehe", antwortete er. Sie standen eine Weile still nebeneinander, Hermione rollte ihren Ärmel nach oben, um auf die Uhr zu sehen.

„Das ist ein sehr hübscher Regenschirm", sagte sie schließlich.

Er schaute sie einen Moment so an, als ob er sie auslachen wollte. „Das sollte er auch lieber sein. Er hat fünfzig Galleonen bei Burgleman's gekostet."

„Für einen Regenschirm?", fragte sie und ließ ihren Mund offen stehen.

Er nickte. „Nur das Beste für meine Wenigkeit", sagte er schmunzelnd. „Ich verlasse nie das Haus ohne ihn."

Hermione runzelte ihre Stirn. „Du hast keinen Zauberstab darin versteckt?", fragte sie. Ein Paar, das neben ihnen stand, starrte die beiden an, so als ob sie beide verrückt wären.

Er rollte seine Augen. „Oh, bitte. Wenn ich das machen würde, denkst du, dass ich es _dir_ erzählen würde?"

„So wie du das sagst, nehme ich an nein." Hermione verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und starrte eisern auf die nasse Straße.

„Kalt?", fragte er.

„Nur ein bisschen", gab sie zu. „Wieso fragst du? Willst du mir deinen Mantel anbieten?"

Er lachte. „Nein. Obwohl... ich bin mir sicher, dass das eine exzellente Geschichte zum Abendbrot an einem Tisch voller Weasleys wäre." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Sag mir, Granger, seid ihr beiden zusammen?"

Hermione drehte sich nicht um, um ihn anzusehen. „Nicht, dass es dich etwas angehen würde, aber nein."

„Nein?", fragte er. „Also das ist überraschend. Du weißt schon, dass das bedeutet, dass mir Goyle zehn Galleonen schuldet?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute ihn fassungslos an. „Ihr habt auf meine Beziehung mit Ron gewettet?"

Er zuckte mit seinen Achseln. „Es war ein einfacher Gewinn."

Ihr Mund stand weit offen. „Einfacher Gewinn? Was soll das bedeuten?"

Er grinste. „Ausnahmsweise, Granger, mache ich dir mal ein Kompliment. Lass es dir nicht zu Kopfe steigen. Du bist zu gut für ihn. So einfach ist das."

Sie war erstaunt. „Denkst du das? Er ist ein Reinblut, weißt du", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Und zu dumm zu wissen, dass wenn man einen Finger in eine Steckdose steckt, eine gewischt bekommt", antwortete er belustigt.

„Woher willst du wissen..."

„Und ohnehin, Granger, siehst du jederzeit viel besser aus als er."

„Oho, Kompliment Nummer zwei", sagte sie amüsiert. „Was kommt als nächstes? Sagst du mir, dass ich jetzt zu gut für dich bin, hä?"

Er antwortete nicht. „Das ist mein Bus", sagte er und zeigte mit seinem Finger die Straße entlang. „Glückszahl Zweiundfünfzig."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Nicht die Glückszahl Sieben?"

Er drehte sich um und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nicht alle Nummern bringen jedem Glück", sagte er.

„Und warum genau bringt dir die Zweiundfünzig Glück?", fragte sie und strich ihre feuchten Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Er schaute sie einen Moment lang an. „Weil mir dieser Bus noch nicht explodiert ist", antwortete er.

Hermione runzelte ihre Stirn. „Also, ich kann dir nur sagen, dass die Zweiundfünfzig für mich keine Glückszahl ist."

„Oh", sagte er, „und warum ist das so?" Der Bus kam gerade zum Stehen.

„Weil das auch mein Bus ist und das bedeutet, dass ich ihn mit dir teilen muss." Sie versuchte verärgert auszusehen, allerdings war das schwer, wenn Malfoy gluckste.

„Ich denke, dass dich das nicht besonders stört, Granger", kommentierte er, während andere Passagiere einstiegen. Sie stellten sich in die Warteschlange und stiegen ein, jeder von ihnen zeigte dem Fahrer seinen Fahrschein.

„Oh nein", murmelte sie und schaute sich um.

„Was?", fragte er.

„Der einzige freie Platz", sagte sie und zeigte dorthin. „Jetzt muss ich auch noch neben dir sitzen."

Er grinste, allerdings konnte sie nur zur Hälfte sein Gesicht sehen. Er nahm den Fensterplatz, während sie sich auf den Platz am Gang setzte. „Ist das nicht gemütlich?", fragte er und amüsierte sich selbst damit.

„Nur, wenn du unsere auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhende Feindschaft vergessen hast", sagte sie, schaute ihn jedoch nicht an.

„Oh, keine Sorge Granger. Habe ich nicht", versicherte er ihr.

Der Bus rumpelte los und die beiden saßen steif nebeneinander. Hermione griff in ihre Tasche und zog eine Packung Kaugummi heraus. „Willst du einen?", fragte sie.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nah, um so etwas schere ich mich nicht", sagte er.

Sie blinzelte. „Du scherst dich nicht um _Kaugummi_?"

Er schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf. „Ich korrigiere, ich schere mich nicht um Muggel-_Kaugummi_. Zu viel künstlicher Zucker."

Sie nahm sich selbst einen. „Es ist besser, als deine Zähne verrotten zu lassen", sagte sie.

Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Ich verzichte nicht auf Qualität, selbst wenn es um meine Zähne geht." Er nahm seinen Hut ab und wirbelte ihn auf seinem Finger herum.

„Weißt du", meinte sie langsam, „nicht jeder Muggel-Kaugummi enthält künstlichen Zucker", sagte sie leise.

„Und der Honigtopf ist trotzdem besser", machte er klar. „Außerdem, was ist der Sinn davon etwas zu kauen, das man nicht herunterschluckt?"

„Geschmack und Konsistenz", antwortete sie.

Er lachte. „Und lass mich raten... eine Kieferübung?"

„Warum ist das lustig?", fragte sie und entfaltete ihre Arme.

„Weil man beim Essen das Gleiche macht", sagte er, „und du nimmst Nährstoffe auf. Wie klingt das?"

„Nun, mit Kaugummi sammelst du kein Gewicht an", stellte sie klar, „solange..."

„Künstlicher Zucker drin ist, ich weiß", sagte er. „Aber du musst zugeben, dass die Menge an Zucker in gezuckertem Kaugummi nicht so viel ausmachen würde." Er hörte auf, seinen Hut herumzuwirbeln und setzte ihn wieder auf. „Wohin fährst du eigentlich?"

„Nach Hause", sagte sie achselzuckend.

„Lebst du noch bei deinen Eltern?", fragte er lässig.

Sie starrte ihn an. „Malfoy, ich bin 28. Ich sollte dazu nichts sagen müssen."

„Man weiß ja nie", antwortete er und schaute aus dem Fenster. „Lebst du alleine?"

Sie runzelte ihre Stirn. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich dir das erzählen sollte."

„Ich bin nur neugierig. Ich habe nicht vor einzubrechen oder so etwas", sagte er und drehte sich wieder zu ihr. „Ich bin zwar ein Krimineller, aber kein Kleinkrimineller."

„Nun, jetzt _muss_ ich mir Sorgen machen", murmelte sie. Der Bus wurde langsamer. „Hier muss ich aussteigen", sagte sie.

„Viel Spaß beim alleine-oder-auch-nicht-alleine-Wohnen", sagte er und schmunzelte.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Malfoy", sagte sie und ging.

* * *

...

* * *

_Hallo liebe Leser!_

_Herzlich willkommen zu meiner ersten übersetzten Fanfiction, die mal kein One Shot ist *haha* diese Story ist zwar auch nur eine kurze, dafür aber umso knuffiger!_

_Die Autorin hat diese Fanfiction in 5 Kapitel mit insgesamt 9 Parts geschrieben. Ich werde aus jedem Part ein eigenes Kapitel machen, was ich wöchentlich hochladen werde (vermutlich immer mittwochs, da heute ja Mittwoch ist :D), falls ich mir nicht doch noch überlege, öfter ein Kapitel hochzuladen. Ich habe auch bis auf den letzten Part alles fertig übersetzt, daher sollte es keine Probleme damit geben, dass dieses gute Stück hier unvollendet bleibt :o)_

_Bus Stop basiert übrigens auf dem gleichnamigen Song von The Hollies (www . youtube watch?v=It75wQ0JypA). Er ist wirklich toll und ein echter Ohrwurm! Und der Text ist an sich wirklich eine Zusammenfassung dieser Fanfiction, wenn man es so sieht :o)_

_Übrigens war Bus Stop auch ein Gewinner bei den Dramione Awards._

_Oh man, mein Autorenkommentar ist ja echt lang geworden. Aber keine Sorge, gleich hör ich auf :D nächsten Mittwoch werde ich kein Kapitel hochladen, da ich im Urlaub bin. Allerdings werd ich schauen, dass ich es vor dem übernächsten Mittwoch hochlade, damit an diesem dann der dritte Part da ist :o)_

_Und für alle, die bis hierher durchgehalten haben: Danke für's Lesen und für jeden von euch gibt es einen Keks *schnurr* ich suche übrigens immer noch einen Beta-Leser!_

_Beste Grüße,_

_Ivy_


	2. Part 2

**Bus Stop - Part 2**

Der nächste Morgen war bewölkt und Hermione trug eine warme Strickjacke. Ihre Tante hatte sie dazu gebracht mit ihr Karten zu spielen. Sie sagte, wenn sie nur zwei weitere Spieler hätten, dann könnten sie ihren eigenen Bridge Club eröffnen. Ihre Tante dankte ihr herzlich für ihren Besuch und gab ihr einen feuchten, orangenen Kuss auf die Stirn und schickte sie nach draußen.

Nachdem sie fertig war die Reste des Lippenstifts von ihrer Augenbraue wegzuwischen, lief Hermione den Bürgersteig weiter entlang zur Haltestelle. Sie wartete für ungefähr zwei Minuten, als sie jemanden entdeckte, der den Bürgersteig aus der anderen Richtung entlang kam und auf sie zulief.

„Und wieder hallo", grüßte Hermione nicht besonders enthusiastisch.

„Hallo, Granger", sagte Malfoy. Er schwang seinen Regenschirm in seiner Hand hin und her. Zu ihrer Überraschung öffnete er ihn und stelle sich neben sie, sodass beide unter ihm standen.

„Du weißt schon, dass es nicht regnet, oder?", fragte sie.

Er zuckte mit seinen Achseln, hatte ein kleines Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Ich dachte, dass es unsere kleine Tradition wäre", erklärte er mit einer sehr heiteren Stimme, die sie noch nie von ihm zuvor gehört hatte.

„Man kann keine Tradition nach nur einem Tag haben", wendete sie ein, obwohl sie ein kleines Lächeln an ihren Mundwinkeln fühlte.

Er machte sich über sie lustig, indem er den Kopf schüttelte und mehrmals leise mit der Zunge schnalzte. „Natürlich kann man das. Jede Tradition beginnt mit einem ersten Mal. Es ist nur eine Frage, wie man es aufrecht erhält", erklärte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Hermione zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wer bist du und was hast du mit Draco Malfoy gemacht?"

Er lachte. „Granger, Granger, Granger... gib mir eine Pause."

Hermione rollte ihre Augen. „Was machst du in diesem Teil von London?"

Er überlegte. „Nicht wirklich viel. Ich stehe hauptsächlich hier rum, halte einen Regenschirm und rede mit dir."

„Das ist nicht das, was ich meinte", sagte sie und schlug ihn sanft auf dem Arm.

Er seufzte. „Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, ich gehe zur Arbeit."

„Arbeit?", fragte sie.

Er nickte. „Dieser Bus hält nicht zu weit vom Tropfenden Kessel entfernt. Von dort aus kann ich laufen."

Hermione rümpfte ihre Nase. „Aber wieso bist du dann überhaupt _hier_?", fragte sie.

Er schmunzelte. „Ich nehme an, dass du niemals bei der Gasse dort unten neben dem Schuhladen warst?" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Das Manor ist für Muggel mit einem Desillusionierungszauber belegt, zwischen zwei Schnicknackläden dort drüben. Es ist erstaunlich, wie sie nicht bemerken, dass dort etwas ist, was einen halben Kilometer breit ist."

Hermione zog scharf die Luft ein. „Dein Grundstück ist einen halben Kilometer breit?"

„Und fünfzehn tief", fügte er hinzu.

„Fünf... - mitten in Muggel London?", fragte sie mit Erstaunen.

Er nickte. „Zugegeben, das Manor wurde gebaut, bevor dieser Teil der Stadt industrialisiert wurde", fügte er hinzu.

„Dann sag mir", fragte sie nach einer kurzen Pause, „warum musst du arbeiten gehen, wenn du extrem reich bist, so wie du es suggerierst?"

Er grinste und hob sein linkes Hosenbein um seinen Metallring zu zeigen. „Der Bewährungshelfer lässt mich das machen", erklärte er. „Ich muss einen Job haben, ansonsten würde es für mich nach Azzy gehen."

„Oh", antwortete sie unsicher.

„Ich weiß, du würdest sterben, um es zu wissen", sagte er.

„Was zu wissen?"

„Du willst wissen, was ich getan habe", antwortete er. „Du willst wissen, warum ich einen Bewährungshelfer habe."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „So wie ich dich kenne, kann ich mir das schon denken."

„_Kennst_ du mich? Du denkst sicher, dass es wegen dem, was im sechsten Jahr passierte, ist, oder nicht?", fragte er lässig und nahm seinen Regenschirm in seine andere Hand.

„Ich würde sicherlich denken, dass es damit etwas zu tun hat", beantwortete sie ihm seine Frage.

„Dafür bekam ich fünf Jahre", erzählte er ihr. „Doch den Bewährungshelfer habe ich aus einem anderen Grund."

„Und was wäre das?", fragte sie und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Unterschlagung", sagte er.

„Unterschlagung?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.

„Das ist es", sagte er. „Nichts mehr und nichts weniger."

„Welche Art von Unterschlagung?", fragte sie.

Er schmunzelte. „Nur ein paar kleine Änderungen zum Willen meines lieben, alten Vaters", sagte er.

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Wieso, gab er dir nur achtundneunzig Prozent seines Geldes anstatt der ganzen Bude?", fragte sie.

Er rollte seine Augen. „Er gab mir nur das Manor", sagte er. „Ich habe nur arrangiert, dass ich mir selber eine kleine Geldspende zukommen lasse."

„Dann bist du pleite?", fragte sie. Ihr Unglauben konnte man anhand der Krümmung ihrer Augenbrauen gut erkennen.

Er lachte. „Nein. Ich habe eine antike Vase für zehntausend Galleonen verkauft. Ich bin wohl kaum pleite."

Sie blinzelte ihn an und bemerkte, dass sich die Wolken doch noch dazu entschieden hatten es regnen zu lassen. „Das würde den teuren Regenschirm erklären", bemerkte sie und trat unbewusst näher an ihn heran, um den Regen zu vermeiden.

„Also bist du wirklich nicht mit dem Wiesel zusammen, eh?", fragte er.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wir haben uns schon vor Jahren getrennt."

„Was ist mit Potter?"

Sie runzelte ihre Stirn. „Ähm, nein."

Malfoy lachte. „Nicht dein Typ?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wir sind zu gute Freunde für so etwas. Das kann ich mir wirklich überhaupt nicht vorstellen."

Er kickte mit seinem Fuß nach einer Pfütze. „Ich habe neulich an ihn gedacht. Ich kam zu der merkwürdigen Erkenntnis, dass sich sein Name mit 'Fairy Water' * reimt. Damit hätte ich etwas anstellen können..."

„Ich denke, da kommt der Bus", kommentierte Hermione und blickte müde in diese Richtung.

„Nein", sagte er. „Das ist Nummer fünfzig. Er fährt dort vorne nach links", sagte er.

„Du bist eine Fontaine nützlichen Wissen, oder nicht?", fragte sie.

„So in etwa wie du eine Fontaine unnützen Wissens bist?", fragte er schneidend.

„Hey!", beanstandete sie.

„In welchem Jahr bäumten sich die Elfen aus Sumer gegen ihre Herren auf, indem sie sich weigerten das Silber für eine Woche zu putzen?"

„1253", antwortete sie. „Und das ist nicht unnütz. Es ist eine sehr interessante Information, die ich zu meinem Vorteil für meine Kampagne für Hauselfenrechte nutzen kann."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das wusstest", sagte er. „Wie kannst du das wissen?"

Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Einige von uns haben bei Professor Binns aufgepasst", erklärte sie.

„Und ich bin sicher, der alte Bock wäre glücklich – wäre es ihm noch möglich etwas zu empfinden oder überhaupt irgendetwas zu bemerken – zu wissen, dass ihm tatsächlich ein Student zugehört hat. Glaube mir, du musst die Einzige gewesen sein. Der einzige Grund, weshalb ich meine ZAGs geschafft habe war der, dass ich das Lehrbuch gelesen habe."

„Du kannst lesen?", täuschte sie Unglauben vor.

Er rollte seine Augen. „Das", sagte er, „ist jetzt unser Bus." Er zeigte runter zur Straße zu einer Blechkiste, die vor ihnen zum Stehen kam.

„Oh, Glücksnummer zweiundfünfzig, nicht?", fragte sie und schielte zu dem Bus, dessen Türen sich öffneten. Eine Warteschlange voller Muggel bildete sich vor ihnen und sie beeilten sich, sich einzureihen.

„Er ist noch nicht explodiert", sagte Malfoy mit einem Grinsen.

„Das ist vermutlich alles, was man von einem Bus erwarten muss, nehme ich an", kommentierte sie seine Aussage, stieg in den Bus und zeigte dem Fahrer ihren Fahrschein. Malfoy folgte ihr zu ihrem Sitz im hinteren Teil des Busses und setzte sich neben sie. „Dir ist schon klar, dass überall leere Plätze sind, nicht?"

Er zuckte mit seinen Achseln und legte seinen Regenschirm unter den Sitz. „Und was dann – mit einem Dahergelaufenen herum sitzen? Ebenso _Muggel_? Ich werde es mit dir wagen."

„Du bist zu gütig", sagte sie mit einem Naserümpfen.

Er gluckste. „Bilde dir nichts darauf ein", sagte er mit einem Schwenk seiner Hand. Er seufzte. „Erzählst du mir, ob du alleine lebst oder nicht?"

Sie rümpfte die Nase. „Wieso bist du so besessen? Und warum sollte ich dir das überhaupt erzählen? Soviel ich weiß, könntest du..."

„Dir etwas Teuflisches antun, wenn du ganz alleine in deiner kleinen Wohnung bist?", fragte er. „Ich habe gesagt, dass ich zwar ein Krimineller bin..."

„Aber dass du kein Kleinkrimineller bist. Das habe ich schon verstanden", beendete sie den Satz.

„Dann erzähl mir wenigstens, ob du verheiratet bist", schlug er als Kompromiss vor.

Sie verdrehte ihre Augen und schaute nach oben. „Nein", antwortete sie.

„Interessant", sagte er und kratzte sich am Kinn. „Verlobter?"

Sie lachte. „Nein."

„Fester Freund?", versuchte er.

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Was denkst du?"

Er täuschte vor einen Moment nachzudenken. „Feste Freundin?"

Sie schlug ihm auf den Arm. „Nein. Du bist unglaublich neugierig für jemanden, der mich nicht mal mag", stellte sie fest.

„Und du bist unglaublich scharf darauf, den ersten Mann, der Interesse an dir zeigt – was vermutlich eine sehr lange Zeit her ist – zu vertreiben", stellte er fest.

Sie schnaubte. „Interesse? Ist es das, was du hast?"

Er setzte ein kühnes Lächeln auf. „Stell dir nur mal vor, Granger – du, ich... und ein Regenschirm macht drei?"

Sie starrte ihn einen Moment lang an. „Hast du was getrunken?"

Er steckte seine Zunge raus. „Offensichtlich hast du keinen Sinn für Humor."

„Oh", sagte sie etwas niedergeschlagen. „Ha ha."

„_Auf jeden Fall_ bin ich natürlich froh, dass wir heute nicht über Kaugummi reden. Dein Liebesleben, auch wenn es langweilig ist, ist sicher interessanter als Kaugummi zu kauen", merkte er an.

„Danke... nehme ich an", sagte sie.

„Kein Problem", antwortete er galant.

„Und was ist mit _dir_?", fragte sie. „Irgendwelche Romanzen in deinem Leben?"

Er seufzte. „Ich befürchte, ich habe zu viel Zeit in Azzy verbracht, um viele Kontakte zu knüpfen, romantisch oder in anderer Art und Weise. Obwohl, da war dieser hübsch aussehende Dementor..." Er zwinkerte.

Sie lachte. „Das ist nicht fair, sich über mein nicht existierendes Liebesleben lustig zu machen, wenn deines genauso ist", stellte sie fest.

„Was ist schon fair. Solange es Spaß macht." Er streckte seine Arme. „Warum müssen diese Sitze so eng sein? Es ist gerade mal so Platz für zwei."

Sie nickte als Bestätigung. „Wir sind fast an meiner Haltestelle", bemerkte sie.

„In diesem Falle, Fräulein, biete ich Ihnen ein auf Wiedersehen an", sagte er.

„Weißt du", sagte sie, „ich denke, du könntest bei all diesen Dementoren um dich herum etwas verrückt geworden sein."

„Durchaus möglich", sagte er und lehnte sich zurück in seinen Sitz. „Bis zum nächsten Mal, Granger."

Der Bus hielt und sie stiefelte den Gang entlang und hielt kurz inne, um ihn vor dem Aussteigen noch einmal anzusehen. Sie hätte schwören können, er hat ihr zugezwinkert.

* * *

_Hallo liebe Leute!_

_mit einem Tag Verspätung, dafür aber trotzdem noch während meines Urlaubs von Polen aus das neue Kapitel! Momentan läuft übrigens gerade Fußball (Dtl. gegen USA) auf einem polnischen Sender und ich sitze mit meinen Leuten in der Hotellobby. Immerhin :D_

_Eine Bemerkung zu „Fairy Water" und dass sich Potter darauf reimt. Das heißt so viel wie „schwule Gewässer". Ich fand es jedoch nicht passend es zu übersetzen, da damit der Sinn des Reimes verloren gegangen wäre._

_Dann bis zum nächsten Mittwoch und dem nächsten Kapitel :-) ich freu mich schon wieder von euch zu hören und danke euch für's Lesen! _


	3. Part 3

**Bus Stop - Part 3**

Es regnete, aber was war daran neu? Hermione schleppte sich den Bürgersteig entlang, wieder ohne Regenschirm. Sie war nicht wirklich überrascht, Malfoy wie üblich an der Bushaltestelle wartend zu sehen. Er drehte sich um, nickte ihr zu und hielt seinen Regenschirm so, dass sie ein bisschen Platz darunter hatte.

„Morgen", grüßte er sie lässig. Er betrachtete die Tüten, die sie trug. „Was ist das alles?"

„Oh, nichts", antwortete sie. „Ich war nur einkaufen, das ist alles."

„Einkaufen?", fragte er und klang etwas überrascht. „Wirklich? Du?"

Sie schaute ihn an. „Was soll das heißen? Jeder geht einkaufen."

„Und ich nehme an, du bist in der Kategorie 'Jeder' vertreten, Granger?", fragte er und starrte ein Loch in eine ihrer Tüten. „Was hast du da drin?"

Hermione hustete. „Was? Du willst wissen, was ich gekauft habe?"

Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich etwas Besseres zu tun hätte, weißt du", erklärte er. „Also, raus damit", fügte er hinzu und zeigte zur Tüte.

Hermione hob eine Augenbraue, doch zuckte mit den Achseln. Sie öffnete eine ihrer Tüten und holte einen burgunderroten, lässigen Pullover heraus. Malfoy entriss ihn ihr und hielt ihn sich für eine genauere Inspektion näher vor die Nase. „Was?", fragte sie.

„Nichts," sagte er zuerst, „es ist nur... er scheint etwas zu hübsch zu sein für jemanden, der die Mode normalerweise sonst herausfordert."

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das als Kompliment oder Beleidigung auffassen soll."

„Was hast du noch bekommen?", fragte er. Er reichte in die Tüte und zog ein lachsfarbenes, gestricktes Top heraus. „Ohh, also das mag ich", pries er es an.

„Nun, ich werde es dir nicht ausleihen", warnte sie ihn und versuchte, es ihm aus der Hand zu nehmen.

Malfoy hob seinen Arm. „Nicht so schnell. Hast du das rausgesucht?"

Hermione nickte. „Ja, und jetzt gib es mir zurück."

„Niemand anderes war mit dir einkaufen?", fragte er.

Hermione zögerte. „Nein, meine Tante war mit mir mit", sagte sie.

Er runzelte etwas die Stirn. „Hmm... sag deiner Tante, dass sie einen exzellenten Geschmack hat." Er gab ihr das Oberteil zurück und griff in eine andere Tüte, um ein verführerisches, lila Kleid herauszuziehen.

„_Malfoy_", intonierte sie, als er weiter auf das Kleid starrte.

„Warte, ich denke nach", sagte er.

„Ha!", lachte sie. „Du? Denken?"

Er grinste sie an. „Ich habe mir nur vorgestellt wie du aussehen würdest, wenn du dieses Ding tragen würdest", sagte er.

Sie lief rot an. „Und?"

„Nicht schlecht", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie lief vor Wut noch röter an.

„Okay, das ist jetzt wirklich genug." Sie entriss ihm das Kleid und stopfte es hektisch in ihre Tüte zurück.

„Es ist nichts, worüber du dich aufregen musst", sagte er und drehte den Regenschirm in seiner Hand.

„Wer regt sich hier auf?", fragte sie erhitzt.

„Du, natürlich", informierte er sie. Er schmunzelte, als sie ihn wütend anfunkelte.

„_Du_ erinnerst dich, dass ich eine Muggelgeborene bin, nicht?", fragte sie.

„_Und? _Das ändert nichts daran wie du aussieht, oder nicht?"

Sie runzelte ihre Stirn. „Du degradierst die Frauenwelt wirklich ziemlich, weißt du das?"

Er lachte. „Nur wegen eines Kompliments. Du meine Güte, Granger, _entspanne_ dich."

Hermione blickte ihn finster an, verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und schaute starr auf die Straße. „Ist der Bus schon da?", fragte sie ungeduldig. „Ich könnte dich jetzt langsam mal los werden."

Malfoy grinste. „Warum? Störe ich dich so sehr?"

Hermione drehte sich zu ihm um und hob eine Augenbraue. „Diese Frage muss ich nicht mit einer Antwort beehren."

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Es sieht so aus, als ob sich ein paar Dinge ändern." Hermione lächelte leicht darüber. Malfoy griff in seine Manteltasche und holte eine kleine Tüte heraus. „Willst du eine?", fragte er.

Hermione schaute auf die Geleebohnen in seiner Hand und schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf. „Ich habe nicht besonders viel Glück mit Bertie Bott's Bohnen."

Malfoy kramte in der Tüte herum und zog eine pinke Bohne heraus. „Versuch die", sagte er und legte sie in ihre Hand.

Hermione rümpfte ihre Nase, schnupperte an der Bohne und warf sie über ihre Schulter nach hinten weg. „Nein, danke", sagte sie.

Er starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Das war Erdbeere", erklärte er.

„Und warum sollte ich dir glauben?", fragte sie beleidigt.

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und schmunzelte. „Es gibt wohl keinen Grund, nehme ich an."

„Exakt. Ich habe keinen Grund, dir überhaupt zu vertrauen", stimmte Hermione zu.

„Obwohl...", setzte Malfoy fort, „ich denke, ich bin ziemlich zuvorkommend, weil ich mir mit dir meinen Regenschirm teile. Ich könnte ebenso einfach... ich weiß nicht... dich schubsen, damit du in eine Schlammpfütze fällst. Und wir wissen beide, wir sehr du Schlamm _liebst_. Du hast es in deinem Blut", fügte er als Nachgedanken hinzu und gluckste.

Hermione schaute ihn baff an. „Das würdest du dir nicht wagen!"

Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Dann schätze ich, musst du einfach deinen Instinkten vertrauen, eh?" Er griff in seine Tüte und holte eine hellgelbe Bohne heraus. „Zitrone?"

Hermione lachte. „Ich habe diese Farbe schon vorher gesehen, weißt du."

Malfoys höflicher Ausdruck geriet ins Wanken. „Oh. Verdammt."

Hermione seufzte, schnappte sich die Tüte voller Bohnen aus seiner Hand und suchte darin, entnahm eine pinke Bohne und steckte sie sich in den Mund. „Es war doch Erdbeere", sinnierte sie.

Malfoy schmunzelte. „Ich schätze, du musst wirklich einfach deinen Instinkten trauen, wenn es um mich geht, eh?"

Hermione nickte. „Da ist die gute, alte Nummer zweiundfünfzig", bemerkte sie und zeigte zur Straße zum kommenden Bus. Mit einem Quietschen kam er vor ihnen zum Stehen.

„Ladies first", verkündete Malfoy und tat so, als ob er sich vor ihr verbeugen würde.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn, doch betrat den Bus und nahm den kürzesten Weg zu einem Sitz, auf dem ein nett aussehender, alter Mann döste. Sie setzte sich und Malfoy, sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich, setzte sich auf den Sitz direkt hinter ihr, neben eine Frau, die penibel ein Buch über Aprikosen las. In dem Moment, als der Bus anfing über die Straßen zu poltern, erschrak sich Hermione, als Malfoy sie an der Schulter antippte. Sie drehte sich verlegen zu ihm um. „Kann ich dir helfen?"

Malfoy grinste siegreich. „Du weißt schon, dass da drüben eine komplett freie Sitzbank ist." Er zeigte dorthin.

„Ich weiß", antworte sie kühl.

Malfoy schmollte. „Komm schon, Granger! Erzähl mir nicht, dass du Angst vor meinen Läusen hast oder was auch immer dieser Unsinn darstellen soll? Ich kann dir versichern, ich bin vollkommen gesund. Im Gegensatz zu dir. Du hast vorhin gehustet."

Hermione stöhnte. „Und seit wann wolltest du jemals neben mir sitzen?"

„Gestern", antwortete er.

Hermione rollte ihre Augen. „Davor."

Er tat so, als ob er nachdenken würde. „Ich erinnere mich, dass ich während gewissen Prüfungen neben dir sitzen wollte...", sagte er. Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Hermione machte ein klickendes Geräusch mit ihrer Zunge. „Um Himmels Willen! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!"

Malfoy tat wieder so, als ob er für einen Moment nachdenken würde. „Nein", sagte er. „Das möchte ich eher nicht."

Hermione stöhnte. „Von allen Bushaltestellen in London..."

„Lustig, wie das Schicksal funktioniert", sagte Malfoy verschmitzt.

Hermione drehte ihren Kopf wieder nach vorne, doch Malfoy tippte wieder auf ihre Schulter. Ihr Kopf schoss blitzschnell herum. „Ja?"

„Bohne?" Er hielt ihr eine weitere pinke Bohne hin.

„Nein, danke", antwortete sie.

„Wie du willst." Er steckte sie sich in den Mund. Kaum hatte er den Mund geschlossen, öffnete er ihn wieder und spuckte die Bohne aus. „Ew!"

„Was?", fragte sie.

„Zuckerwatte... ich hasse das Zeug."

„Du bist ein absolut hoffnungsloser Fall", sagte Hermine und drehte sich wieder nach vorne. Malfoy trat von hinten an ihren Sitz. Hermione drehte sich um, um ihm den Todesblick zu geben, wurde davon jedoch schnell müde und setzte sich auf die leere Sitzbank, auf die Malfoy zuvor gezeigt hatte. Er kam zu ihr herüber und setzte sich neben sie.

„Wer ist jetzt ein hoffnungsloser Fall?", fragte er.

Hermione rollte mit ihren Augen und wartete auf ihre Haltestelle. „Du weißt, dass du verdammt nervig bist?", fragte sie.

Malfoy lachte. „Das ist meine Spezialität."

* * *

_Ich bedanke mich bei allen, die diese Geschichte gelesen & favorisiert haben :)_

_Ich bin jetzt übrigens fertig mit Übersetzen! Das fühlt sich unglaublich gut an :D_


	4. Part 4

**Bus Stop - Part 4**

Die kleine, alte Lady flitzte viel mehr in ihrer Wohnung hin und her, als es Hermione überhaupt für möglich gehalten hätte. Die Frau war siebenundachtzig Jahre alt, arthritisch und erschien ziemlich lahm. „Also", kündigte Hermione an, nachdem sie gesehen hatte, wie ihre Großtante Hattie einen abgenutzten Schwamm genauso gut wie jeder Jäger in den Abfalleimer geworfen hatte, „ich denke, ich gehe jetzt lieber."

Ihre Tante lächelte. „Das ist nett, Liebes. Los, geh." Da war ein komisches, kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, das Hermione nicht wirklich interpretieren konnte. Sie war noch mehr verwirrt, als ihre Tante ein wenig kicherte.

„Ist da irgendwas Lustiges, das ich verpasst habe?", fragte Hermione und schaute neugierig zu ihrer grauhaarigen, kleinen Tante.

Für einen Moment schien es, als ob sich ihre Tante ihre Möglichkeiten durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Nach einer Weile sagte sie irgendwie merkwürdig unschuldig klingend: „Dieser nette Gentleman, mit dem du an der Haltestelle wartest... er sieht ziemlich gut aus, findest du nicht?"

Hermione war verblüfft und stand in der Tat für gute drei Sekunden stotternd da. „Also, ähm..." Sie zog es vor, nicht zu antworten.

„Natürlich hast du Augen im Kopf, meine Liebe, deswegen kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass du es nicht bemerkt hast", sagte Hattie so unschuldig wie ein Lamm.

„Woher weißt du..." fügte Hermione völlig ratlos hinzu.

„Oh, das ist einfach. Ich habe dich vom Fenster aus beobachtet. Er ist ein ziemlich großgewachsener, junger Mann, nicht?" Irgendetwas an der Haltung ihrer Tante ließ Hermione denken, dass sie immer noch etwas vor ihr verheimlichte.

„Ja, er ist groß", stimmte Hermione zu.

„Und dieses Haar", führte ihre Tante fort. „Ich habe solches perfekt platinfarbenes Haar nicht mehr gesehen, seitdem mein lieber Harold gelebt hat... wie auch immer, nun geh!" Mit großer Begeisterung schob sie Hermione Richtung Tür.

„Warte eine Minute", entgegnete Hermione.

„Ja?", fragte ihre Tante. Sie sah immer noch so perfekt unschuldig aus, dass sie schon wieder schuldig aussah.

„Hast du ihn schon gesehen, bevor ich angefangen habe, dich an den Vormittagen zu besuchen?"

Hattie antwortete nicht direkt. „Er ist ein sehr nett aussehender Mann. Und er muss ein Gentleman sein, so wie er dir seinen Regenschirm anbietet. Ich habe schon immer geglaubt, dass eine Frau in einem gewissen Alter eine Familie gründen sollte."

Hermione, wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte, weshalb sie einfach durch die Tür ging – immer noch erschüttert. Wenn sie sich nicht irrte, wollte ihre Tante sie mit Malfoy verkuppeln. Was war nur los mit der Welt?

Verunsichert lief sie durch den leichten Nieselregen zur Haltestelle, wo sicher schon Malfoy mit einem Regenschirm in seiner Hand wartete.

„Und wie geht es dir an diesem feinen Sommertag?", fragte er und ging einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihr etwas Platz unter seinem Regenschirm zu machen.

Hermione antwortete zuerst nicht. „Gut", sagte sie schließlich.

„_Oo_kay", sagte er schmunzelnd. „Jetzt bist du an der Reihe mich zu fragen, wie es mir geht. Sicher hat dir jemand einige Manieren beigebracht. Du scheinst immerhin alles andere ohne eine großartige Pause aufzugabeln."

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Hermione gezwungenermaßen.

„Es könnte nicht besser sein!", antwortete er. Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „Jetzt frag mich _warum_."

Hermione rollte mit ihre Augen. „_Warum?_"

„Weil ich damit erfolgreich war dich zu fragen, wie es mir geht!", sagte er grinsend.

Hermione stand nur für einen Moment sprachlos da. „Und was macht deine mentale Gesundheit? Irgendwelche Blackouts? Schwindelgefühle? Siehst du Leute da, wo keine sind?"

Er lachte. „Oh, Granger. Sei nett." Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und Hermione fühlte ein ungebetenes Frösteln über sich schwappen. Malfoy entfernte seine Hand nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. „Also, hast du heute irgendwas Interessantes gemacht?", fragte er.

Hermione seufzte, froh darüber, zumindest einen kleinen Teil Normalität zurück zu haben. „Nein, nichts Interessantes. Ich werde nur etwas Hausarbeit erledigen und auf Arbeit gehen."

Er zuckte seine Achseln. „Es ist nichts auszusetzen an guter, ehrlicher Arbeit."

Hermione hob eine Augenbraue. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du nicht mental krank bist?"

Malfoy schnaubte ziemlich unvorteilhaft. „Ziemlich sicher. Danke für's Fragen." Er zögerte. „Hast du Pläne für das Wochenende?"

Hermiones Augenbrauen wuchsen zusammen. „Nein... warum?"

„Nur neugierig", antwortete er. Hermione atmete schwer aus, sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte. „Was? Du hast wohl gedacht, ich schlage vor, dass wir etwas zusammen unternehmen?" Anstatt finster drein zu blicken, so wie es Hermione gedacht hätte, schmunzelte er weiterhin in einer ziemlich freundlichen, wenn auch neckenden Art und Weise.

„Nein, nein. Natürlich nicht", antwortete sie. Um schnell das Thema zu wechseln, platzte Hermione mit dem ersten Gedanken, der ihr in den Sinn kam, hinaus. „Was ist dein Lieblingsgedicht?"

Jetzt blickte er finster. „Ich mag Gedichte nicht wirklich." Er zögerte. „Weißt du, wir könnten..."

„Mein Liebstes ist 'Ozymandias' von Percy Bysshe Shelly. Man muss es mehrmals lesen, aber es ist sehr..."

„Unterbrich mich nicht, Granger. Das ist unhöflich", sagte Malfoy. Er wollte so tun, als ob er verstimmt wäre, doch stattdessen sah er so aus, als ob er niesen müsste.

Jetzt hielt Hermione inne. „Was wolltest du sagen?"

Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, die Hand hielt noch immer den Regenschirm und er streckte seine Nase in die Luft. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich dir das jetzt noch erzähle."

Hermione tat so, als ob sie schmollen würde. „Dann unterbrich _mich_ nicht!"

Er verzog seine Lippen bis unter die Nase. „Na schön. Was hast du über diesen Ozy-wer-das-auch-immer-ist gesagt?"

„Ozymandias. Es geht um eine Statue zwischen Ruinen." Sie wartete darauf, dass er antwortete.

„_Und?_", fragte er.

„Die Statue ist von Ozymandias. Er war ein sehr alter, prahlerischer Herrscher, der sich mit dem, was in seinem Leben gebaut wurde, brüstete. Aber alles..."

„Wurde zerstört, das sagtest du bereits", antwortete Malfoy. „Soll ich da eine Moral erkennen in dem, was du mir erzählst?"

Hermione sah schuldbewusst aus. „Ähm, _nein_. Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich habe nur..."

„Von deinem Lieblingsgedicht erzählt?", fragte er. Sie nickte. „Gut. Ich hasse moralisches Gelaber."

Hermione lachte. „Das kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen."

„Dann fang damit gar nicht erst an, Granger", sagte er. „Und versuch auch nicht, dich dorthin zu setzen, wo ich nicht neben dir sitzen kann."

„_Niemals?_", fragte Hermione scherzhaft.

Er rollte seine Augen. „Bist du dir absolut sicher, dass du die schlaueste Hexe in unserem Jahr bist?" Einer der Muggel in der Schlange runzelte die Stirn über die Beiden.

Hermione lächelte. „Ziemlich sicher."

Grinsend schaute Malfoy die Straße entlang. „Ah, zweiundfünfzig."

„Und früh genug bin ich dich los", singsangte Hermione.

„Zweifelhaft", murmelte er. Hermione seufzte zur Bestätigung.

„So", sagte er, als sie in den Bus einstiegen und sich nach hinten setzten, „wie geht es der Tante? Immer noch krank?" Die Erwähnung ihrer Tante, speziell von _ihm_, gab ihrem Puls einen Kick. „Ähm, Granger? Noch da?" Er winkte mit seiner Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum.

„Gut. Ihr geht's gut", antwortete sie mit unangemessenem starken Gezappel. Malfoy nahm trotzdem die Fährte auf.

„Was?" Er grinste so wie der Teufel, der er war. „Ich bin mir sicher da gibt es etwas, das du mir unbedingt erzählen willst. Oder das Gegenteil. Eines von beiden, wirklich."

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, nein. Es ist nichts."

„Es?", fragte er. „Da gibt es ein 'Es'? Noch besser!" Er strahlte voller unbegründeter Freude.

„NEIN", presste sie hervor.

„Wenn du es mir nicht erzählst", fing er an, „werde ich dich kitzeln!" Hermione zweifelte nicht daran, dass er das tun würde.

„Ich werde den Sitzplatz wechseln", sagte sie und stand auf. Er zog sie wieder herunter. Zu ihrem Entsetzen ließ er seine Hand fest um ihr Handgelenk. „Fein", spie sie aus. Sie seufzte. „Ich denke, meine Tante könnte uns verkuppeln."

„Uns verkuppeln?" Offensichtlich verstand er nicht. „Aber sie ist ein Muggel! Was könnte sie tun?"

Hermione schaute zum Himmel. „Nicht so, du großer Idiot. Ich meinte... romantisch."

Es dauerte für ihn einen Moment diese Neuigkeiten zu verdauen. Dann fing er an wie ein Verrückter zu lachen. Sie konnte sich ehrlich nicht daran erinnern, ihn in der Schule so oft wie in den letzten vier Tagen lachen gesehen zu haben. Die Leute fingen an zu gucken. Seine Hand hielt _immer noch_ ihr Handgelenk fest. „Sie...", er schnappte nach Luft, „wie?"

Hermione zuckte unbehaglich mit den Achseln. „Sie sah dich wohl durch ihr Fenster an der Haltestelle."

Er lachte weiterhin laut und schlug seine freie Hand enthusiastisch gegen sein Bein. „Das ist fett", sagte er und erhielt schließlich wieder die Kontrolle über seine Lungen. Er ließ schließlich ihr Handgelenk los, allerdings nur, um seinen Arm um ihre Schultern zu legen. Sie lief wunderbar rot an. „Ah, Granger. Meine kleine _Freundin_."

Genau in diesem Moment kam der Bus zum Stehen. Hermione sprang auf und aus dem Bus, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

* * *

_Meine lieben Leser,_

_na was sagt ihr zu dem 7:1 unserer deutschen Mannschaft gegen Brasilien? Wahnsinn, oder?! :D Ich war gestern beim Public Viewing und die Stimmung war einfach nur großartig :o)_

_Tante Hattie ist doch echt mal herrlich, oder? Zum Schießen, das durchtriebene Weib :D_

_Ich habe eine neue Beta, die liebe __**-Nike-**__,__ und bin sehr zufrieden mit ihr. Jetzt ist Bus Stop noch besser ;)_

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel pünktlich zum nächsten Mittwoch! _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Eure Ivy_


	5. Part 5

**Bus Stop - Part 5**

Ein hartnäckiger Frosch schnürte Hermione schon ihren ganzen freitagmorgendlichen Besuch bei ihrer Tante die Luft ab. Der Gedanke, Malfoy an diesem Tag zu begegnen – nach seiner heillosen Freude über ein romantisches Arrangement der beiden – ängstigte sie so sehr, dass sie dazu bereit war, heute nicht die Nummer Zweiundfünfzig zu nehmen und stattdessen auf den nächsten Bus zu warten. Allerdings war ihre Tante davon nicht so leicht abzubringen.

„Also, ich habe dich gestern wieder mit dem jungen Gentleman reden sehen", sagte Hattie und lächelte über den Rand ihrer geblümten Teetasse hinweg. „Du scheinst mit ihm bestens auszukommen, meine Liebe."

Hermione unterdrückte sich eine höhnische Bemerkung. „Gut genug, nehme ich an", antwortete sie.

Ihre Tante Hattie nahm ihr diese Antwort als zustimmender ab, als sie war, weshalb sie strahlend lächelte. „Du müsstest jetzt auch gleich los, meine Liebe", sagte sie und warf der Uhr einen kurzen Blick zu.

Hermione streckte ihre Beine und überkreuzte sie wieder. „Bist du dir sicher, dass ich nicht ein bisschen länger bei dir bleiben soll? Du siehst heute nicht besonders gut aus", flunkerte sie und hoffte inständig, dass sie dem blonden Frettchen entkommen konnte.

Ihre Tante schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Unsinn, meine Liebe! Ich fühle mich so jung und frisch wie ein geschlüpfter Vogel! Jetzt geh", sagte sie, stand auf und schubste Hermione Richtung Tür.

Recht widerwillig ging Hermione. Sie brauchte nicht zurück blicken um zu wissen, dass ihre Tante jeden ihrer Schritte vom Fenster aus beobachtete, weshalb sie dazu gezwungen war, weiter zur Haltestelle zu laufen. Wie sie erwartet hatte, stand Malfoy an der Haltestelle und hielt seinen Regenschirm, trotz der beinahe vollständigen Abwesenheit von Wolken, stolz nach oben. Er pfiff eine fröhliche Melodie als sie ankam und grinste sie breit an, als sie schließlich kurz vor dem Umkreis des Regenschirmes stoppte.

„Du kannst näher kommen, ich werde nicht beißen", informierte er sie und grinste immer noch genauso wie an dem Tag zuvor, als sie ihn verlassen hatte. Hermione trat ein paar Zentimeter näher heran, ihre Arme bestimmt vor ihrer Brust verschränkt. Aus der Innentasche seines Regenmantels holte er eine langstielige gelbe Rose, welche er ihr überreichte. „My Lady", sagte er mit einem Schmunzeln.

Hermione hob eine Augenbraue, akzeptierte das Ding dennoch. „Dankeschön", sagte sie steif, der Frosch in ihrem Hals blieb weiterhin hartnäckig bestehen.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, Granger, würde ich sagen, du weist mich ab", sagte Malfoy und drehte den Regenschirm auf seiner Schulter.

„Die Absurdität einen Regenschirm an einem sonnigen Tag im Juli zu benutzen sollte genauso gut sein wie der Vorwand jeder meiner Wünsche, nicht mit dir in Zusammenhang gebracht zu werden, Malfoy", sagte sie und hob ihr Kinn, um einige der sanften Sonnenstrahlen einzufangen.

Er öffnete seinen Mund für einen Moment und schloss ihn wieder. „Deine Schlagfertigkeit scheint sich erstaunlicherweise verbessert zu haben. Ich bin ziemlich beeindruckt."

„Das nehme ich als ein Kompliment", antwortete Hermione. In der Ferne konnte sie einige dunkle Wolken erkennen. Wie gerufen, kam eine frische Brise auf und bescherte ihr Gänsehaut auf ihren entblößten Armen.

„Allerdings," fuhr Malfoy fort, „ist heute nicht so schrecklich sonnig, wie du denkst. In der Tat siehst du völlig erfroren aus." Hermione schüttelte mit dem Kopf, obwohl sie ihre Arme gerne noch ein weniger fester um sich geschlungen hätte. „Komm schon Granger, du ähnelst ein bisschen Eis am Stiel", stellte er fest.

„Mir geht es gut", quetschte sie heraus und war damit beschäftigt, die Straße entlang zu schauen und auf den Bus zu hoffen. Leider war die alte Kiste nirgends zu sehen.

Neben ihr stöhnte Malfoy ärgerlich. „Ich kann dir hundertprozentig sagen, dass es dir nicht gut geht." Hermione rollte mit ihren Augen und umarmte sich fester. Einer der Dornen der Rose piekste sie unangenehm.

Malfoy stöhnte erneut. „Weißt du, ich glaube du könntest das sturste Individuum sein, das ich jemals getroffen haben. Dein Stolz überrascht mich."

Hermione drehte sich ungläubig zu ihm um. „Ich? Ich bin die Stolze?"

Er zuckte mit seinen Achseln. „Hast du es niemals gemerkt? _'Oh, Lehrer, ich kenne die Antwort! Ich bin das schlaueste Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt! Beachte mich! Beachte mich!'_", sagte er mit einer unechten, mädchenhaften Stimme.

„Hmpf!", antwortete Hermione empört. „Gut, was ist mit dir? _'Ich habe mehr Galleonen als Haare auf meinem Kopf. Ich kann meine Abstammung bis auf den Anbeginn der Zeit verfolgen. Jeder verbeugt sich vor mir!'_"

Malfoy lachte nur. „Ich habe nie jemandem befohlen, sich vor mir zu verbeugen. Gut... ausgenommen vielleicht Crabbe. Er hat mich an diesem Tag wirklich verärgert."

„Genauso," wetterte sie weiter, „solltest du lieber auf die andere Seite des Zweiwegespiegels schauen, wenn du mir Stolz vorwirfst."

„Dir ist immer noch kalt", machte er klar. „Wenn ich mich zuvorkommender fühlen würde, würde ich dir meinen Mantel anbieten, doch nachdem du meine vorherigen Aufmerksamkeiten so grantig aufgenommen hast, werde ich es sein lassen."

„Aufmerksamkeiten?", fragte Hermione mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Ist es das, wie du es nennst?"

„Komm schon, Granger, bin ich nicht ein bisschen – okay – _viel _zivilisierter als sonst?", fragte er.

Hermione schniefte. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du zivilisiert oder nur...", ihr Kopf wurde auf einmal leer.

„Ja?", fragte er.

„Nur... ach, vergiss es. Du hast überhaupt keinen Grund höflich zu mir zu sein", sagte sie ungehalten.

Malfoy verschränkte seine Arme und schaute die Straße entlang. „Der Bus kommt", kündete er steif an.

„Das kann ich sehen. Ich habe Augen im Kopf, weißt du", sagte sie ebenfalls steif.

„Du hättest mich reinlegen können", murmelte er.

„Was war das?", fragte sie. Sie hatte ihn gehört; sie war sich nur nicht sicher, was er damit meinte.

„Ich sagte 'Du hättest mich reinlegen können.' Du verhältst dich manchmal ziemlich blind." Er nahm zwei Schritte nach vorne und reihte sich in die Warteschlange ein, Hermione folgte ihm.

Hermione schniefte. „Egal, erzähl es mir nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es nicht wissen will."

„Dann musst du auch schwerhörig sein", fügte er hinzu, als sie sich langsam in der Schlange nach vorne bewegten.

Hermione schnalzte mit ihrer Zunge. „Ich habe dich gehört. Ich habe nur noch nicht deine Anspielungen verstanden, du Trottel."

„Du hast eine wirklich komische Art und Weise deine Anziehung zu zeigen, Granger", kommentierte er. Er drehte sich um und schenkte ihr ein irgendwie verwirrendes Lächeln.

Hermione blieb still als sie in den Bus stiegen. Sie nahm einen Fensterplatz, während er den Gangplatz nahm, sein trockener Regenschirm lag zwischen ihnen. Mit einem Ächzen fuhr der Bus los. Die Stille war nahezu unerträglich. „Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht", sagte sie schließlich. „Du bist überhaupt nicht dein altes Selbst."

Er drehte sich zu ihr. „Oh wirklich? Und wie gut kanntest du mein sogenanntes 'altes Selbst'?"

Hermione antwortete nicht gleich. „Gut genug, um einen Unterschied zu erkennen."

Malfoy seufzte schwer. Das erste Mal in den letzten fünf Tagen schien er von ihr genervt zu sein. „Alles klar. Ich erkenne an, dass ich mich verändert habe. Glücklich?" Hermione zuckte mit ihren Schultern. Es war ein kleiner und eine merkwürdige Art von Sieg. „Aber du hast dich auch ein bisschen verändert."

Hermione strich ihre Finger durch ihr grobes Haar und war plötzlich sehr nervös. „Habe ich das?"

Er nickte. „Sicher. Jeder tut das. Deine Veränderungen machen bei dir nur einfach mehr Sinn. Meine Veränderungen... meine sind nicht wirklich normal."

Hermione schloss ihre Augen und eine Vision von Askaban füllte ihr geistiges Auge. „Es muss dort schrecklich gewesen sein", flüsterte sie.

Er antwortete nicht. Nach ein paar Minuten legte der Bus einen eleganten Halt ein und Hermione stand auf, doch Malfoys Knie waren ihr im Weg. Sie ging an ihnen vorbei, ihre nackten Kniekehlen kribbelten. Sie hielt ihren Atem an und sie wusste, dass er sie beobachtete als sie ausstieg.

Sie hielt noch immer die gelbe Rose.

* * *

_Liebe Leser!_

_Mit diesem Kapitel heißt es Halbzeit bei Bus Stop :o) ganz lieben Dank an meine Beta __**-Nike-**__, du bist Gold wert :o)_

_Ich freue mich schon mit euch auf das neue Kapitel am nächsten Mittwoch :D _

_Bis dahin mit den besten Grüßen,_

_Ivy_


	6. Part 6

**Bus Stop - Part 6 (Montag)**

Heute war es überwiegend sonnig. Es war sogar fast warm. Hermiones schwere Schuhe schlugen auf dem Bürgersteig für den Sommer in einer unpassenden Art und Weise auf. Es wurde wieder Zeit, Tennisschuhe zu tragen. Das Wochenende war ohne Ereignisse verlaufen und sie hatte ihre Tante sich selbst überlassen. Jetzt, am Montag, fühlte sie sich auf einmal erfrischt. Erst als Malfoys blonder Mopp in Sicht kam, begann ihr Herz ungemütlich in ihrer Brust zu rasen. Als sie näher kam, fiel ihr der Mund auf und formte sich zu einem kleinen O.

Malfoy war nicht allein. Hinter ihm stand ein großer, dünner Mann mit dem Regenschirm in der Hand. Er trug die Uniform eines Butlers und eine goldene Uhrenkette hing aus seiner Tasche.

„Oh, hallo Granger", sagte Malfoy, als sie ein oder zwei Schritte von ihnen entfernt zum Stehen kam.

„Malfoy", grüßte sie, ihr Blick wechselte langsam zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Oh", sagte er, als ob an dieser Situation nichts Ungewöhnliches wäre. „Hermione," sagte er, ihr eigener Vorname ängstigte sie, „das ist Jenkins."

Hermione lächelte Jenkins kurz zu. „Madam", sagte Jenkins und neigte seinen Kopf.

„Ähm, wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte sie.

Jenkins beugte seinen Kopf. „Ganz gut, Madam." Jenkins machte eine Vierteldrehung und hielt weiterhin den Regenschirm nach oben. Falls er verlegen darüber war, an solch einem warmen, regenfreien Tag einen Regenschirm zu halten, dann zeigte er es nicht.

„Ähm", sagte Hermione ratlos. Sie schaute zurück zu Malfoy, welcher gemächlich seine Arme streckte. „Was macht er hier?", fragte Hermione mit einem Flüstern.

„Oh, Jenkins? Er hält den Regenschirm", sagte Malfoy leichthin.

„Warum?", fragte Hermione.

„Damit ich – offensichtlich – meine Hände frei habe", antwortete er. „Das Ding zu halten fing an ziemlich ermüdend zu werden."

Hermione nickte leicht, obwohl ihre Stirn in Falten liegen blieb. „Wäre es nicht einfacher gewesen, einfach... ich weiß nicht, den Regenschirm zu Hause zu lassen?"

Er schaute sie an, als ob ihm der Gedanke noch nicht einmal gekommen wäre. Er gähnte herzhaft. „Einfacher, allerdings natürlich nicht so fair. Ich hasse es Traditionen zu brechen." Hermione biss sich auf ihre Lippe, traute sich nicht zu antworten. Malfoy wartete sowieso nicht auf eine Antwort. „Trägst du ein neues Parfum, Granger?", fragte er.

Hermione schluckte schwer. „Das hast du... bemerkt?" Es war ein halbbewusster Gedanke an diesem Morgen gewesen ein bisschen Parfum aufzutragen und jetzt bereute sie es auf einmal.

Er nickte. „Ich mag es. Was ist das? Pfefferminze und Orangenschale?" Hermione nickte zustimmend und wartete darauf, dass sich ihre Wangen wieder normal färbten. Es passierte nicht besonders schnell. Malfoy beugte sich sogar zu ihr und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Ja, sehr nett."

„Also," sagte sie, als sie sich sicher war, dass sie sich selber wieder das Sprechen zutraute, „also, wie war dein Wochenende?"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Langweilig. Ich war bei drei Parties mit drei sehr langweiligen Bands. Du?"

Hermiones Mund schien nicht ihren Kommandos gehorchen zu wollen. „Ich... ähm... ich habe ein Theaterstück gesehen." Das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Sie hatte ein Theaterstück im Fernsehen gesehen, alleine, Gewürzkekse essend...

„War es gut?", fragte er. Sie nickte. „Ich habe das Theater schon immer gemocht."

„Ich auch", antwortete sie.

Malfoy pfiff leise. „Weißt du, was das bedeutet?" Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wir haben etwas gemeinsam. Und die anderen sagten, das wäre unmöglich!"

Hermione lächelte scheu. „Ein richtiges Wunder", antwortete sie. „Genießt du die Freiheit deiner Hände?", fragte sie.

Ein neckisches Grinsen erhellte sein Gesicht. „Oh ja, sehr. Es erlaubt mir Dinge zu tun, wie das." Er piekste sie in den Arm.

Hermione tat so, als würde sie das Gesicht verziehen. „Für was war das?"

„Aus Spaß", antwortete er. „Du erinnerst dich doch an Spaß, oder Granger?"

Hermione seufzte dramatisch. „Nein, ich befürchte, ich hab es komplett vergessen."

Er schmunzelte. Sehr plötzlich platzierte er an jeder ihrer Seiten eine Hand, hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie im Kreis herum, Hermione kreischte. Sie atmete tief durch, als er sie wieder absetzte. „Also _das_ war Spaß", sagte er locker.

Hermione umklammerte ihre Seiten und blickte ihn finster an, als er anfing zu kichern. „Du hast dich mehr als nur verändert, du bist durchgedreht."

„Oh, hör auf ein Spaßverderber zu sein. Du kannst nicht abstreiten, dass du es genossen hast", sagte er grinsend. Er legte ihr kameradschaftlich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Hermione warf ihm ein gekünsteltes Lächeln zu, welches so etwas wie „Du bist verrückt!" bedeutete, was ihn nur lachen ließ. Seine Hand lag noch immer auf ihrer Schulter. „Deine Behandlung von Jenkins ist abscheulich, lässt ihn deinen Regenschirm halten", sagte sie nach einem kurzen Moment.

Malfoy winkte Jenkins mit seiner freien Hand ab. „Du bist diejenige, die so spricht, als wäre er nicht hier. Sie haben nichts dagegen, oder Jenkins?"

Jenkins machte eine scharfe Vierteldrehung um sie anzusehen, sein Gesicht emotionslos. „Das tue ich nicht, Sir." Dann drehte er sich abrupt erneut um ein Viertel, dieses Mal in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Hermione betrachtete nachdenklich den Rücken des Butlers.

„So", sagte Malfoy und tat so, als ob Jenkins nicht mal existieren würde, „ich frage mich, über was wir als nächstes reden könnten?" Er tippte mit seinem Finger nachdenklich an sein Kinn. „Hat die Rose, die ich dir gegeben habe, ein gutes zu Hause gefunden?"

Hermione nickte, versuchte nicht zu erröten. Sie hatte die einzelne Blume in eine Vase voller Wasser auf ihre Fensterbank gestellt. Harry war am Samstag vorbei gekommen und fand, dass sie dort nett aussah und hatte sich gewundert, von wem sie war – ob Hermione einen Verehrer hatte, den sie vorher nicht erwähnt hatte. Sie hatte nicht geantwortet. „Sie ist in einer Vase", antwortete sie, obwohl sie plante, sie zu pressen bevor sie verblühte.

Malfoy schaute verschwörerisch nach links und rechts, dann griff er mit seiner Hand in sein Jackett und zog eine pinke Rose, die gerade erst begann sich zu öffnen, heraus. Hermione errötete immer mehr, als er sie ihr reichte. Sie hasste es, über die dahinter stehende Andeutung nachzudenken. „Dankeschön", sagte sie und lächelte sanft.

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Eine Rose für eine Rose", sagte er nicht weiter ausführend. Irgendetwas in Hermione leuchtete wie eine kleine Kerze. Sie roch an der Blume. „Ist der Bus jetzt mal hier oder was?", grummelte Malfoy und piekste Jenkins in die Schulter um ihn zu fragen, ob er den Bus schon gesehen hatte. Die Antwort war eine knappe Verneinung.

„Zu welcher Zeit musst du auf Arbeit sein?", fragte Hermione und strich unbewusst ihr Haar hinter ihre Ohren.

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe noch eine gute halbe Stunde. Zu welcher Zeit musst du zu Hause sein?"

Hermione schnaubte leicht in ihre Hand. „Ich habe keine Sperrstunde. Es ist erst um elf am Morgen. Ich arbeite nicht vor vier", antwortete sie.

Malfoy neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Wo arbeitest du eigentlich?"

„Tagesprophet, ob du es glaubst oder nicht", antwortete Hermione. „Ich bin die nächste Redakteurin."

Malfoy nickte zustimmend. „Das ist ziemlich gut."

„Was ist mit dir? Wo arbeitest du?", fragte Hermione plötzlich neugierig.

Malfoy lächelte frech. „Ich habe den einfachsten Job überhaupt. Ich muss nur sehen, dass ich meinen Bewährungshelfer glücklich mache. Ich teste Eissorten bei Florean Fortesque."

„Und sie lassen dich fünfmal die Woche kommen?", fragte Hermione, absolut verstört.

„Für ganze zehn Minuten", antwortete er lachend. „Entspricht exakt meinen Spezifikationen."

„Wie viel bezahlen sie dir?", fragte sie, ihr Mund immer noch offen stehend.

„Ich verdiene drei Sickel die Stunde. Und weil ich nur eine Stunde pro Woche arbeite, nicht viel", antwortete er lachend. „Allerdings habe ich die Sorte Erdnuss-Karamell-Schoko-Beere erfunden. Das ist ein Bestseller."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es das ist", sagte Hermione und starrte ihn immer noch voller Unglauben an.

Jenkins drehte sich zu ihnen. „Ihr Bus, Sir, Madam." Er nickte ihnen zu.

„Sehr gut, Jenkins", sagte Malfoy. „Sie sind entlassen."

„Danke sehr, Sir." Jenkins schloss den Regenschirm, händigte ihn seinem Herrn aus und überließ sie sich selbst.

Als sie sich an die Warteschlange stellten, hielt Hermione die pinke Rose an ihre Nase und roch vorsichtig daran. „Wie ich sehe, magst du das", kommentiere Malfoy mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln im Gesicht. Er schien jetzt entspannt und gelassen zu sein. Vielleicht weil Jenkins gegangen war.

„Das tue ich", antwortete Hermione. „Es ist sehr süß von dir, sie mir zu geben." Sie kamen voran in der Warteschlange.

„Ich weiß", antwortete er.

„Sehr... uncharakteristisch von dir", setzte sie fort.

Seine Mundwinkel krümmten sich zu einem beschwingten Lächeln. „Ist das etwas Gutes?"

Hermione wusste nicht, wie sie das beantworten sollte und stieg stattdessen einfach in den Bus. Sie fanden eine freie Sitzbank im hinteren Teil des Busses und setzten sich. „Du hast nicht geantwortet", stellte er fest.

„Das ist eine schwere Frage", antwortete sie. „Ja. Es ist eine gute Sache."

Malfoy schaute selbstzufrieden. Seine Hand lag auf ihrem Knie, der Regenschirm lag auf seiner anderen Seite. Seine Finger trommelten. „Was ist mit deiner Tante los?", fragte er.

Diese Frage überraschte sie. „Etwas anderes als allgemein hohes Alter und Arthritis? Ich bin mir nicht so sicher. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Wochenende, aber ihr scheint es besser zu gehen."

Malfoy lächelte in einer komischen Art und Weise. „Interessant", sagte er. Hermione nahm seine Hand von ihrem Knie, allerdings legte er sie wieder zurück und tätschelte ihr Knie sanft.

Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten sie friedlich. Hermione stand auf, als der Bus an ihrer Haltestelle ankam. Malfoy gab ihrem Knie einen letzten Druck, und sie verließ den Bus mit einer Schar aufgeregt herumflatternder Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch, ihre pinke Rose fest an ihre Brust gedrückt.

* * *

_Halli hallo liebe Leser :o)_

_In ihrem Autorenkommentar hatte die Autorin geschrieben, dass wenn sie den Kapiteln Namen geben würde, sie diesen Part und den 5. Part „Rosen und Knie" nennen würde. Finde ich sehr passend und deswegen wollte ich euch diese kleine Information nicht enthalten._

_Ich bedanke mich wieder bei meiner lieben Beta **-Nike-** für das Betalesen und bei der herzallerliebsten **Amira Flavia** für's Drüberlesen, ihre Feinheiten und lustigen Kommentare!_

_Was haltet ihr von der Eissorte Erdnuss-Karamell-Schoko-Beere? Würdet ihr sie gerne mal probieren?_

_Ich glaube, mein Fall wäre sie nicht unbedingt, da mir dann doch zu viel von diesen süßen Sorten wie Karamell und Schoko dabei ist. Und Erdnüsse mag ich nur gesalzen ^^ Bei Eis mag ich am liebsten Joghurt, Haselnuss oder irgendwelche Fruchtsorten *jam*jam*_

_Was die Bedeutung der Farben der Rosen betrifft (da ich in einem Review gefragt wurde), liste ich hier mal die Bedeutungen, die ich auf www . bildderfrau . de / liebe-sex / rosen-bedeutung-d17955c252789 . html und www . welt-der-rosen . de / rosenwelt / blumensprache_rose . htm (Leerzeichen in der URL-Adresszeile entfernen) gefunden habe, auf:_

_**Gelb:** Freundschaft, platonische Liebe – schenkt man eine einzelne: Zweifel, Eifersucht, Mangelndes Vertrauen – schenkt man mehrere: Ich verzeihe dir, Dankbarkeit, Freude_

_**Rosa:** Schüchternheit, Du sollst dir Zeit lassen, Ich liebe dich zärtlich – Jugend, Schönheit und damit junge Liebe – schenkt man ein helles Rosa: Respekt – ein dunkles Rosa: Dankbarkeit und Anerkennung_

_Mit Eiscremigen Grüßen für das warme Sommerwetter,_

_Eure Ivy_


	7. Part 7

_**Disclaimer:**Mary Poppins ist die Arbeit von P.L. Travers._

**Bus Stop - Part 7 (Dienstag)**

Hermiones Tante entließ sie zeitig, tätschelte ihr den Rücken und schob sie durch die Tür, bevor sie diese schloss, sodass keine Zeit zum Verweilen blieb. Hermione begann langsam daran zu zweifeln, dass diese Frau überhaupt auch nur ansatzweise krank war. Soweit sie sagen konnte, war Hattie nämlich lebhafter als sie tat, auch wenn Hermione sie nicht als wirklich gelenkig und beweglich einstufen würde.

Sie schritt den Bürgersteig entlang, der Wind wirbelte ihre Haare hin und her. Vor ihr an der Bushaltestelle stand Malfoy – zum Glück alleine – der Regenschirm wehte über seinem Kopf. „Morgen", grüßte er, als sie zu ihm kam. Er hatte Probleme den Regenschirm festzuhalten, da der Wind so stark war.

„Morgen", grüßte sie zurück und nahm ihren üblichen Platz neben ihm ein.

„Wie geht's?", fragte er und nahm nun seine andere Hand, um den Regenschirm zu halten.

Hermione zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nicht schlecht, dir?"

„Es würde mir besser gehen, wenn dieser verdammte Wind aufhören würde zu wehen", merkte er an.

Hermione konnte nicht anders, als über sein Dilemma zu schmunzeln. „Du armer Junge."

Jetzt schmunzelte Malfoy, als er eine Hand in seinen Regenmantel steckte und einen filigranen, weißen Sonnenschirm mit pinken Bändern herauszog. „Für dich", sagte er.

Hermione runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Ein Sonnenschirm?", fragte sie und nahm ihn.

„Ein Sonnenschirm", bestätigte er. „Im Lateinischen bedeutet Parasol 'unter der Sonne'."

Hermione hob eine Augenbraue. „Du hast das nur erfunden, oder?"

Er zuckte unverbindlich mit den Schultern. „Öffne ihn und hab' Spaß." Er hielt den Regenschirm etwas fester.

Hermione fing an ihn zu öffnen, doch hörte dann auf. „Was ist, wenn er wegfliegt?"

„Dann wirst du ihn fünf Blöcke weiter fangen", antwortete er.

Hermione seufzte schwer und öffnete den Sonnenschirm. Aufgrund des Spitzenmaterials wurde der Wind nicht so stark gefangen – so wie ein kaputtes Seil nicht so gut funktionieren würde wie ein ganzes. Er war geöffnet schöner und Hermione konnte sich die Lady of Shallot bildlich vorstellen. „Er ist schön", lobte sie, hob ihn über ihren Kopf und hielt ihn mit wenig Mühe nach oben.

„Ich glaube, ein Dankeschön wäre angebracht", mahnte Malfoy.

Hermione lächelte. „Dankeschön."

Er grinste. „Gern geschehen. Jetzt siehst du aus wie Mary Poppins."

Hermione hob eine Augenbraue. „Und woher kennst du Mary Poppins? Sicherlich hast du nicht den Film gesehen."

Malfoy lachte laut. „Um Gottes willen, nein. Ich lese das Buch."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Sie war nicht besonders attraktiv im Buch."

Malfoy lächelte stichelnd. „Ja, ich weiß."

Hermione verdrehte die Augen über ihn. „Hat sie überhaupt einen Sonnenschirm im Buch? Ich erinnere mich nicht wirklich daran."

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich auch nicht. Aber auf dem Coverbild hält sie einen."

Jetzt lächelte Hermione. „Das Foto ist wahrscheinlich vom Film. Ich habe nichts dagegen, mit Julie Andrews verglichen zu werden."

„Du weißt schon, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wer das ist?!"

Hermione nickte. „Übrigens hast du Parasol falsch übersetzt. Para kommt von _parare_, was vorbereiten oder abwehren heißt und _sol_ bedeutet Sonne."

„Ja und?", fragte er.

Hermione zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich dachte nur, dass du das wissen solltest."

„Ich muss nicht alles wissen. Zumindest habe ich nicht gesagt, dass es im Spanischen _für die Sonne_ steht." Er zerrte am Griff des Regenschirms herum, um ihn bei einer starken Windböe am Wegfliegen zu hindern; Hermione tat das Gleiche kurz danach.

„Ich mag ihn", fügte sie hinzu.

„Ich denke, ich habe das bereits herausgefunden, als du sagtest, dass er schön ist und mir gedankt hast", erwiderte Malfoy. Er gab auf und schloss seinen Regenschirm. Er zog seinen Hut etwas weiter an seine Ohren.

„Also, wenn du deinen zu machst...", sagte Hermione und begann ihren Sonnenschirm zu schließen, allerdings stoppte Malfoy sie.

„Wir können nicht beide die Regeln brechen", sagte er und schnalzte mit seiner Zunge.

„Aber...", begann Hermione.

„Kein Aber, Granger." Er zeigte ihr ein Lächeln, bei dem sie nahezu alle seine Zähne sehen konnte.

„Du bist komisch."

„Ich weiß, Liebling, und du bist es auch." Er streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

„Ich denke, deine Regeln müssen überdacht werden." Hermione drückte einen Arm an ihre Brust, der andere hielt immer noch den Sonnenschirm aufrecht.

Malfoy seufzte und öffnete seinen Regenschirm wieder. „Fein. Bist du jetzt glücklich?"

„Also... nein. Nicht wirklich. Aber trotzdem danke." Sie grinste ihn an und er grinste zurück.

„Ist dir irgendetwas Interessantes passiert, nachdem wir uns gestern verabschiedet haben?", fragte er.

Hermione schüttelte verneinend mit dem Kopf. „Nein. Das war ein normaler Tag. Hast du irgendwelche fantastischen neuen Eissorten probiert?"

Malfoy schenkte ihr eines seiner hinterlistigen Lächeln, griff in seine Manteltasche und gab ihr einen halben Maß großen Eisbecher. „Cashew-Sahnekaramell?", bot er ihr an.

Hermione starrte ihn nur an. „Du hattest einen Sonnenschirm und Eis in deinem Mantel? _Beides?_ War das nicht unglaublich kalt?"

Er zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Ich habe auch einen Löffel mitgebracht." Er zog das besagte Utensil aus einer Tasche, wedelte damit herum, um die Fusseln wegzubekommen und gab ihn ihr, alles während er mit seinem Regenschirm kämpfte.

„Du weißt schon, dass ich Eis nicht essen kann, während ich gleichzeitig einen Sonnenschirm halte?", fragte Hermione zweifelnd.

„Iss es im Bus", schlug er vor. Er zeigte zur Straße, wo ihnen die Nummer zweiundfünfzig entgegen gerumpelt kam.

Hermione schaute auf ihre Uhr. „Das war ziemlich schnell", bemerkte sie.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Malfoy. „Sagt man nicht, dass die Zeit nur so dahinfliegt, wenn man Spaß hat, oder irgend so etwas dämliches in der Art?" Er lachte. „Habe ich dir jemals erzählt, dass ich Notts Wecker Flügel habe wachsen lassen? Also das war ein Spaß."

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass du es mir erzählt hättest", merkte sie an. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass du mir überhaupt viele Anekdoten erzählst."

„Selbstnotiz: Granger mehr Anekdoten erzählen", sagte Malfoy, als ob er mit einem imaginären Stenografen reden würde.

Der Bus stoppte vor ihnen und die Tür öffnete sich mit einem lauten Seufzen. Die Schlange war heute kurz und sie stiegen schnell in den Bus. „Hier ist ein Platz", sagte Hermione und setzte sich ans Fenster. Malfoy nahm natürlich den Sitz neben ihr am Gang.

„Wusstest du", sagte er, als der Bus begann die Straße entlang zu rollen und Hermione anfing ihr Eis zu essen, „dass Mary Poppins ein Parselmund war?"

Hermione runzelte die Stirn, ihr Löffel auf halbem Wege zu ihrem Mund. „Du meinst, als sie aufgrund der Party ihres Onkels in den Zoo gegangen sind? Die Schlange?"

Er nickte. „Ich wette mit dir, sie war mit Slytherin verwandt."

Hermione lachte. „Ich denke das ist Zufall."

Malfoy zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wie du willst. Wie ist das Eis?"

Hermione lächelte zufrieden. „Kalt, aber wunderbar. Du verwöhnst mich, Malfoy."

„Das ist eine der Sachen, die ich am besten kann." Er hielt für einen langen Moment inne, so als ob er nachdenken würde. „Granger, willst du Kinder haben?"

Hermione verschluckte sich an ihrem Eis und bekam einen Hustenanfall, sodass ihr Gesicht sich allmählich rot färbte. „Was?", fragte sie, während er mit seiner Hand auf ihren Rücken klopfte.

„Ich fragte, ob du Kinder haben willst?", wiederholte er.

„Mit... mit...", sie konnte sich selber nicht dazu bringen, „dir" am Ende der Frage hinzuzufügen.

„Du weißt schon... ein Haufen kleiner Knirpse mit wuscheligen Haaren und Biberzähnen, denen du deine Dickköpfigkeit vererben kannst?" Er pfiff leise. „Ich stelle mir vor, dass sie jedem Lehrer nur vom Hände heben Migräne verursachen würden."

Hermione hustete erneut. „Ähm, ja. Irgendwann würde ich wirklich gerne Kinder haben."

„Exzellent", sagte er, vielmehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr.

„Ähm...", redete Hermione weiter, nicht so wirklich sicher, wie sie fortsetzen sollte, „du? Das heißt, willst du Kinder haben?"

Er hob eine seiner gleichmäßigen, blonden Augenbrauen. „Granger, ich bin das letzte, übrig gebliebene Mitglied einer sehr langen Linie von angesehen Reinblütern. Damit geht das einher."

„Ich verstehe." Das Wort _Reinblut_ lag ihr schwer in den Ohren. Sie aß ihr Eis weiter, dachte bedächtig nach. Malfoy holte einen zweiten Löffel aus seiner Tasche und klaute sich ein gutes Viertel des Bechers von ihr. „Malfoy," sagte sie endlich, „du würdest nicht... ich meine... du würdest niemals... denk darüber nach, dass sich deine... ähm... verändern... äh..." Sie hörte auf herumzustottern.

„Red weiter", drängte er und leckte etwas Eis von seinem Daumen.

„Ich meine... hast du vor, deine Linie weiterzuführen, _auf die gleiche Art und Weise?_", fragte sie schließlich.

Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Was meinst du? Wie... meine Mutter zu heiraten?"

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Uhm, nein. Ich meinte eher in Richtung..." Sie konnte es nicht tun. Sie konnte nicht einfach fragen.

„Hat dir jemals jemand gesagt, dass es unhöflich ist, den Satz nicht zu beenden?", fragte er.

Sie schaute ihn von der Seite her an. Sein Haar war vom Wind verwuschelt, beinahe so, als ob er gerade eben ein Quidditch-Spiel beendet hätte. Seine Augen waren sturmgrau und passten perfekt zu den Wolken draußen. Wann genau war es passiert, dass er so, so, so... umwerfend gut aussah? Sie änderte ihre Taktik. „Denkst du, dass du jemals in Erwägung ziehst... du weißt schon... nicht... ähm..."

„Deine Haltestelle, Granger."

„Äh..."

„Granger, deine Haltestelle", wiederholte er und zog seine Knie an, um sie vorbei zu lassen. Sie stand auf und ihre Knie berührten seine.

„Ähm... danke für das Eis", beendete sie den Satz. „Bye." Sie verließ den Bus und fühlte sich unsicher.

* * *

_Hallo liebe Leser,_

_und schon wieder ist eine Woche rum und ich präsentiere euch das neue Kapitel!_

_Mein Dank gilt wieder meiner lieben Beta __**-Nike-**__, die es trotz Computer- und Gesundheitsprobleme geschafft hat, dieses Kapitel zu kontrollieren - dafür bitte einmal ganz liebe Genesungswünsche von euch an Nike! - und der lieben __**Amira Flavia**__, die auch noch mal vorsichtshalber drüber geschaut und ihren lustigen Senf dazugegeben hat :D_

_Noch kurz zur Info: „Lady of Shallot" ist eine Ballade von dem englischen Dichter Alfred Tennyson, 1. Baron Tennyson (1809 - 1892). Seine Werke sind also im viktorianischen Zeitalter entstanden._

_Ich hoffe, dass die lateinischen Übersetzungen so richtig sind. Ich hatte in der Schule kein Latein und habe es jetzt bloß von der Fanfiction aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Falls etwas nicht stimmt, so schreibt es mir doch bitte, damit ich es ändern kann. Danke! :o)_

_Was sagt ihr zur Eissorte Cashew-Sahnekaramell? Sie klingt zwar ein wenig langweiliger als Erdnuss-Karamell-Schoko-Beere, aber ich glaube, sie würde zumindest meinem Geschmack eher entsprechen._

_Heute gab es mal keine Rose, dafür aber einen tollen Sonnenschirm, passend zu Dracos Regenschirm! :D_

_Nun denn, ich freue mich schon auf das neue Kapitel am nächsten Mittwoch mit euch!_

_Bis dahin mit den besten Grüßen,_

_Eure Ivy_


	8. Part 8

_**Disclaimer: **_Mary Poppins ist die Arbeit von P.L. Travers.

**Bus Stop - Part 8 (Mittwoch)**

Die Sonne schien, die Vögel zwitscherten und es war nicht mehr viel vom Juli übrig. Hermione trug ihren neuen Sonnenschirm über ihrer Schulter, wirbelte ihn herum und dachte noch immer nach. Sie dachte nach, seitdem sie am Tag davor nach Hause gekommen war. Sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören nachzudenken... an _ihn_ zu denken. Sie sahen sich erst seit anderthalb Wochen und er hatte bereits ihre Gedanken vollständig eingenommen. Sie kam zu dem Entschluss, dass sie – tatsächlich – ein winzig kleines Bisschen in ihn verknallt war. Verknallt, in Draco Malfoy. Ausgerechnet Malfoy. Alleine dieser Gedanke ließ ihre Knie weich werden und ihren Bauch kribbeln. Man stelle sich nur mal vor, was jeder sagen würde, wenn man es herausfinden würde. Würde man es herausfinden? Die einzige Möglichkeit, dass man es wissen würde, wäre, dass sie es erzählen würde und der einzige Grund dies zu tun wäre... nun ja, wenn etwas für sie dabei heraus springen würde.

Sie lief den Bürgersteig ängstlich entlang. Ihre Tante war diesen Morgen mit ihr Shoppen gewesen und hatte darauf bestanden, dass Hermione ein neues Sommerkleid tragen sollte, bevor sie das Haus verließ. Hier war sie also, trug hohe Riemchensandalen und ein Kleid mit pfirsichfarbenen Rosen auf den durchsichtigen Stoff gedruckt. Dies war so weiblich, wie man es gerade noch so ohne besonderen Anlass tragen konnte.

Malfoy, wie vorhersehbar, stand unabhängig vom Wetter mit dem Regenschirm über seinem Kopf an der Bushaltestelle. Sie mochte das ziemlich. Es ließ sie sich... besonders fühlen. Nicht jedes Mädchen konnte Draco Malfoy dazu bringen, einen Regenschirm an einem wolkenlosen Tag über seinen Kopf zu halten, oder? Sie hoffte auf jeden Fall nicht.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie ihn so heiter wie nur möglich. Er hielt inne, drehte sich um und schaute sie für einen langen Moment an. Seine Augen wanderten von ihrem Gesicht zu ihren Füßen und dann wieder zurück zu ihrem Gesicht.

„Dir wünsche ich auch einen guten Morgen", sagte er und es ließ sich ein kleines Grinsen an seinem Mund erkennen. Er hatte offensichtlich die Wetternachrichten mitbekommen und seinen Regenmantel zu Hause gelassen, obwohl er trotzdem lange Ärmel trug – vielleicht damit sein Dunkles Mal nicht gesehen werden konnte oder nur um Sonnenbrand zu vermeiden. Er _war_ schrecklich blass.

„Ich bin froh, dass es nicht mehr so windig ist", sagte sie und wirbelte den Sonnenschirm fröhlich auf ihrer Schulter herum.

„Es war ein bisschen stürmisch, nicht?", fragte er. Sein Blick fiel erneut zu ihren Waden. Er starrte. Hermione zappelte herum und sein Blick wanderte wieder zu ihrem Gesicht. „Neues Kleid?"

Sie lächelte gnädig – nervös. „Ja. Magst du es?"

Er antwortete nicht sofort. „Pfirsichfarbene Rosen?", fragte er. „Magst du pfirsichfarben?"

„Also", Hermione zögerte, „vielleicht nicht mehr als andere Farben..."

Wie aus dem Nichts – Hermione konnte es wirklich nicht sagen, immerhin trug er seinen Mantel heute nicht – zog Malfoy eine pfirsichfarbene Rose hervor. „Für dich", sagte er und starrte immer noch auf ihr Kleid.

„Dankeschön", sagte sie ein wenig sprachlos. „Das ist sehr..."

„Gern geschehen." Er schaute nun wortlos die Straße entlang. Hermione fragte sich, ob etwas los war.

„Kann ich dir eine Frage stellen?", fragte sie plötzlich sehr nervös. Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Was sind deine Absichten?" Ihr Bauch verkrampfte sich.

„Meine Absichten?", fragte er.

„Gegenüber... gegenüber mir", führte sie weiter aus.

Für eine Weile schaute er sie nicht an oder sagte irgendetwas. „Das ist eine ziemliche Fangfrage."

„Also?", fragte sie. Ihr Herz schlug unnormal schnell.

„Also... was war das für eine Frage, die du mir gestern stellen wolltest, kurz bevor du aus dem Bus ausgestiegen bist?", fragte er.

Hermione erstarrte. „Ich wollte fragen... also, das ist...", sie stoppte. „Wechsel nicht das Thema!"

„Weißt du, ich habe gestern durch _Mary Poppins_ geblättert und habe ein paar, äh, _Fehler_ in unserer Unterhaltung von gestern gefunden."

„Du...?" Hermione ließ ihren Kopf hängen. „Was?"

„Also, als Allererstes, es war nicht der Geburtstag ihres _Onkels_, sondern _ihr_ Geburtstag und der Hamadryad war ihr _Cousin_. Beziehungsweise ihr Cousin, ein weit entfernter Verwandter mütterlicherseits." Er hielt inne, als ob er darauf warten würde, dass sie irgendetwas sagen würde. „Aber ich muss zugeben, dass sie wahrscheinlich kein Parselmund war, da sie nur mit Schlangen und anderen Tieren redet, wenn ihr Geburtstag auf einen Vollmond fällt. Also ohnehin meistens."

„Alles klar...", sagte Hermione.

„Und zweitens, du hattest Recht, da war kein Sonnenschirm. Es war nur die Fotografie auf dem Buchdeckel. Außerdem trägt sie diesen Regenschirm mit dem Papageienkopf überall mit sich herum, ob es regnet oder die Sonne scheint. Kommt dir das nicht bekannt vor?"

„Ein bisschen...", sagte Hermione, immer noch ein wenig verwirrt von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel.

„Und es wird auch nicht geschrieben, dass sie unattraktiv ist. Sondern lediglich, dass sie dünn ist, große Füße und winzig kleine, blaue Augen hat."

„Dann habe ich mich an ein paar Dinge falsch erinnert", gab sie zu. „Ich bin nicht perfekt."

„Das bist du nahezu", sagte Malfoy und stützte sein Kinn mit seiner Hand. „Was wolltest du mich gestern fragen?", wiederholte er.

Hermione hielt inne und atmete tief ein. „Ich wollte fragen..." Wenn sie dieses Thema anschnitt, dann konnte sie es auch gerade heraus sagen. „Denkst du, dass du jemals über eigene Kinder nachdenkst, die keine Reinblüter sind?"

„Du meinst, dass ich sie mit jemandem habe, der alles andere als _perfekt_ ist?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich genau diese Wörter benutzen würde, aber...", fügte sie hinzu.

Er hielt eine Hand hoch, um sie zu stoppen. „Vielleicht."

„Vielleicht?", fragte sie.

„Ja, vielleicht. Und um deine Frage über meine Absichten zu beantworten, also, alles was ich sagen kann ist folgendes." Er hielt kurz inne. „Morgen, anstatt nach Hause zu gehen, kannst du doch einfach mit mir zur Winkelgasse kommen, oder? Du kannst ein wenig Eiscreme mit mir probieren und dann... werden wir auf ein Date gehen."

„Ein...", Hermiones Mund klappte vor Verblüffung auf. „Ein Date?"

„Schau nicht so überrascht. Ich gebe nicht jedem Rosen, weißt du."

„Okay", antwortete Hermione.

„Also haben wir ein Date?", fragte er.

Hermione nickte. „Ja, in der Tat."

Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Wunderbar." Sie war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er das zu ihrer Antwort sagte oder zu _ihr_. Immerhin starrte er schon wieder auf ihre Waden.

„Gut, da ist der Bus!", verkündete Hermione etwas atemloser, als sie es geplant hatte. Sie hatte morgen ein Date mit Draco Malfoy! Sie war... was sollte sie anziehen? Was sollte sie ihren _Freunden_ erzählen?

Malfoy schloss seinen Regenschirm, als er sich in die Warteschlange stellte und Hermione schloss ihren Sonnenschirm. Seine Hand bewegte sich, fand ihre und Aufgeregtheit durchflutete sie. Seine Hand war warm und groß im Gegensatz zu ihrer. „Du zitterst", bemerkte er, als sie in den Bus einstiegen und sich hinsetzten.

„Tu ich das?", fragte sie.

„Du führst dich so auf, als ob du noch nie nach einem Date gefragt wurdest."

Hermione antwortete zunächst nicht. „Also, das ist eine Weile her."

Er schmunzelte. „Ich wette, deine Tante wird ziemlich zufrieden sein, nicht?"

Sie lachte nervös. „Das nehme ich an." Sie hob die pfirsichfarbene Rose an ihre Nase und roch lange daran. Als der Bus an ihrer Haltestelle anhielt, ließ Malfoy ihre Hand los.

„Morgen?", fragte er.

„Morgen." Hermione verließ den Bus, ihre Wangen glühten.

* * *

_Meine lieben Leser :-)_

_Schon heute mit einem Tag Vorsprung *yippieh yippieh yeah* präsentiere ich euch mein Lieblingskapitel von Bus Stop. Allerdings mag ich Kapitel 3 genauso gerne, ich kann mich zwischen den beiden Parts nicht wirklich entscheiden :D_

_Nun, was sagt ihr zu der Entwicklung zwischen unseren Turteltäubchen? Das nächste Kapitel wird damit auch das letzte sein und es wird das Date enthalten!_

_Ich bedanke mich ganz doll bei meiner Beta **-Nike-**, die mir das Kapitel extra heute geschickt hat, damit ich es euch schon präsentieren kann. Morgen bin ich nämlich den ganzen Tag arbeiten und wollte euch deshalb nicht bis zum Abend warten lassen._

_Zu den Erklärungen der Bedeutung der Rosenfarben füge ich jetzt noch Orange hinzu. Meine Quellen sind www . bildderfrau . de / liebe-sex / rosen-bedeutung-d17955c252789 . html und www . welt-der-rosen . de / rosenwelt / blumensprache_rose . htm._

_**Gelb:** Freundschaft, platonische Liebe – schenkt man eine einzelne: Zweifel, Eifersucht, Mangelndes Vertrauen – schenkt man mehrere: Ich verzeihe dir, Dankbarkeit, Freude_

_**Rosa:** Schüchternheit, Du sollst dir Zeit lassen, Ich liebe dich zärtlich – Jugend, Schönheit und damit junge Liebe – schenkt man ein helles Rosa: Respekt – ein dunkles Rosa: Dankbarkeit und Anerkennung_

_**Orange:** Energie & Lebensfreude, Glück & Hoffnung – Begeisterung für einen besonderen Menschen – lachsfarben würde bedeuten: Ich bewundere dich_

_Ich freue mich schon mit euch auf das nächste und letzte Kapitel am nächsten Mittwoch!_

_Bis dahin mit den besten Grüßen,_

_Eure Ivy_


	9. Part 9

**Bus Stop - Part 9 (Donnerstag)**

Hermiones Tante Hattie zwinkerte ihr über ihre Spielkarten hinweg wissend zu. „Darling, waren es nur meine schlechten Augen oder haben du und der junge Gentleman gestern Händchen gehalten?" Ihr süßes, kleines Gesicht verzog sich zum Inbegriff der Unschuld.

Hermione nickte. „Tatsächlich... gehen wir heute auf ein Date."

Aus Tante Hattie platzte eine Begeisterung heraus, die auf jeden Fall nicht zu einer Frau in Hatties Alter gehören sollte. Die alte Frau sprang auf ihre Füße, drehte sich schnell im Kreis und schlug ihre Hacken zusammen. „Oh... oh... oh..." Bis sich die Frau wieder setzte, war Hermione alleine vom Zuschauen ganz schwindelig geworden. „Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es einfach!"

Hermione lächelte nervös. „Hast du das?"

Hattie fächelte sich selbst Luft mit der Karte _Herz Drei_ zu, sie strahlte. „Ja, Liebes, das habe ich." Sie schaute zur Uhr an der Wand. „Du solltest besser gehen. Du willst ihn doch nicht warten lassen." Sie hatte Hermione schon fast durch die Tür getrieben, als sie ihr noch eine Frage stellte. „Wie ist sein Name, Liebes? Er sieht für mich aus wie ein William."

Hermione errötete immer so schnell. „Sein Name ist Draco. Draco Malfoy."

Ihre Tante schnalzte mit der Zunge und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Sehr merkwürdig. Egal. Nun geh, Liebes." Und Hermione stand vor der Tür, bevor sie irgendetwas dazu sagen konnte.

Die Temperatur war gestiegen und die Sonne schien ihr beim Laufen auf die Schultern. Sie erreichte das Ende des Gehwegs und wurde langsamer. So wie es schien, war sie die Erste an der Haltestelle. Sie öffnete ihren Sonnenschirm, fühlte sich jedoch ein bisschen komisch damit. Jetzt war alles, was sie tun musste, nur noch auf _ihn_ zu warten. Ein paar Muggel liefen an ihr auf dem Bürgersteig vorbei, zwei von ihnen überquerten die Straße zusammen.

„Guten Morgen." Und hier war er – er kam aus der anderen Richtung und lief gemütlich den Gehweg entlang. Er trug braune Hosen und ein weißes Hemd. Doch irgendetwas fehlte.

„Wo ist dein Regenschirm?", fragte sie etwas überrascht, da er ihn nicht bei sich hatte.

Malfoy... _Draco_ zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe einfach entschieden, dass wir ihn nicht mehr brauchen."

„Wir...", Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Brauchen wir nicht? Was ist mit unserer Tradition?"

„Überflüssig. Das Eis zwischen uns ist gebrochen. Wir brauchen keinen Schutz mehr." Damit nahm er sanft ihren Sonnenschirm, schloss ihn und gab ihn ihr zurück.

„Ach so."

Er grinste. „Liebst du nicht komplizierte Metaphern?"

„Ich bin Hermione Granger. Natürlich tu ich das." Er schritt noch näher an sie heran, nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie. Ihr Herz schlug schneller.

„Das ist das beste Argument, dass ich jemals aus deinem Mund gehört habe."

Sie ließ ein winziges, nervöses, kleines Lachen hören. „Dann muss ich es in Zukunft wohl öfter benutzen."

„Zum Teufel noch mal... ich denke, du flirtest mit mir, Granger. Das werde ich in mein Tagebuch schreiben, direkt nach dem Eintrag, wo du nach meinen Absichten gefragt hast."

„Du hast ein Tagebuch?"

Er wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen. „Das würdest du gerne wissen, was? _1. August: Heute flirtete Granger mit mir. Es war ein schlechter Versuch, aber ich fand ihn dennoch unterhaltsam."_

Hermione rollte darüber ihre Augen. „Ich bin _so_ froh, dass ich dich amüsiere."

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass du das bist. Ich bin ziemlich gespannt, was im restlichen Absatz stehen wird."

Hermione räusperte sich. „_Dann machte ich mich über ihre Flirtfähigkeiten lustig und sie schlug mich in den Bauch._Was ist damit?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das jetzt noch passiert, nachdem du mich vorgewarnt hast", sinnierte er. „_Später küsste ich sie und sie gab den bezauberndsten schnurrenden Ton von sich. _Wie ist das?"

Hermiones Augen wurden groß. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das passiert, nachdem du _mich_ gewarnt hast."

Er blickte sie aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus an. „Sei dir da nicht so sicher", wand sich Hermione heraus, das Schlucken wurde plötzlich schwerer. „Merlin, deine Röte", fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu. „Allerdings passt es einfach nur."

Hermiones Röte verschwand langsam, als sie ihr Gesicht etwas verzog. „Was meinst du?"

„Schließe deine Augen und ich werde es dir zeigen."

Hermione errötete nun doch noch stärker. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das die beste Idee ist."

Malfoy rollte mit seinen Augen. „Merlin, Granger, schließe sie einfach nur für ein paar Sekunden." Hermione hob eine Braue, bevor sie langsam ihre Augen schloss. Sie hatte keinen Schimmer, was er plante und fragte sich, ob sie etwas mit ihren Lippen machen sollte, wie zum Beispiel sie verziehen oder so etwas. „Du kannst sie wieder öffnen." Sie öffnete ein Auge, dann langsam das andere. „My Lady."

„Oh...", sagte sie und nahm die ihr angebotene rote Rose von ihm entgegen. Sie roch daran und diese kleine Kerze in ihr strahlte. „Danke." Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Du bist leicht glücklich zu machen", kommentierte er und streckte gemächlich seine Arme über seinen Kopf.

Hermione konnte sich selbst nicht helfen und kicherte. Sie kam nicht darüber hinweg, wie höflich er die meiste Zeit war. „Sollte ich fragen, wo du sie versteckt hast?", fragte sie bezüglich der Rose.

Er schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Ah, ein großer Magier verrät niemals seine Geheimnisse."

Hermione schmunzelte etwas. „Das ist lustig, wenn man bedenkt, auf welche Schule wir gegangen sind."

„Vergiss aber nicht, dass ich einen Fußring trage", erinnerte er sie augenzwinkernd.

Hermione seufzte. „Und ich nehme an, dass meine Theorie über den im Regenschirm versteckten Zauberstab falsch sein muss, da du ihn heute nicht mit dabei hast", sagte sie und senkte ihre Stimme, damit die umstehenden Muggel sie nicht hören konnten.

Er zuckte unverbindlich mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, der Bus ist fast da", sagte er ihr, griff nach ihren Schultern und drehte sie so, dass sie den Bus sehen konnte. Die Nummer Zweiundfünfzig kam vor ihnen zum Stehen. „Denkst du immer noch Nummer Zweiundfünfzig ist eine Unglückszahl für dich?", fragte er, als sie sich in die Schlange einreihten.

„Ich denke nicht", antwortete sie.

„Und ich nehme an, dass das alles dank meines kleinen, alten Ichs ist?", fragte Malfoy und schob einige blonde Haarsträhnen elegant aus seiner Stirn.

„Du stellst dich selber ganz schön hoch auf ein Podest, oder?" Hermione duckte sich unter seinem Arm und lief zur Warteschlange. Sie zeigte ihren Fahrausweis und setzte sich an ein Fenster, Malfoy setzte sich neben sie.

„Als ob ich so eine sarkastische Frage beantworten würde." Er streckte seinen Arm über die Rückenlehne und legte ihn langsam um ihre Schulter.

„Sehr geschmeidig", neckte sie ihn.

„Ich bin ein Malfoy. Ich bin nichts, wenn nicht geschmeidig." Er bewegte sehr langsam seine Hand, sodass er schließlich eine ihrer wilden Locken zu fassen bekam. „Dein Haar ist kraus."

„Ist das ein Kompliment oder eine Beleidigung?" Hermione entspannte sich sehr langsam, ließ sich in den Sitz sinken und versuchte nicht zu beachten, dass er heute direkt neben sie gerutscht war, sodass sich ihre Beine berührten.

„Das ist eine Beobachtung. Benutzt du Conditioner?"

Hermione lachte beinahe laut auf. „Ja. Du?"

„Natürlich. Und in Zukunft antworte bitte alle passenden Fragen mit '_Ich bin Hermione Granger. __Natürlich tu ich das._'"

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich zu gespielter Ernsthaftigkeit. „Oh, das _werde _ich."

Er nickte. „Gut. Jetzt muss ich mir nur noch eine passende Frage überlegen."

Hermione täuschte Sorge vor. „Oh je! Worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen?"

Er grinste teuflisch. „Isst du... täglich getrocknete Kakerlaken?"

„Ich bin Hermione Granger. _Natürlich tu ich das_", antwortete sie und rollte ihre Augen über ihn. Er lachte und spielte immer noch mit ihrer Haarsträhne.

„Hast du eine Teewärmerkollektion?"

„Du bist ein komischer, kleiner Mann."

„Beantworte einfach meine Frage, Granger."

Hermione seufzte. „Ich bin Hermione Granger. Natürlich habe ich das", sagte sie. „Weil Teewärmer halt einfach interessant genug sind, um sie zu sammeln", fügte sie nur so vor Sarkasmus strotzend hinzu.

Malfoy tippte mit einem Finger nachdenkend gegen sein Kinn. „Bekommst du... Schmetterlinge in deinem Bauch, wenn du mich ansiehst?"

Hermione errötete. „Äh..."

Er lächelte. „Bitte antworte?" Er wickelte sich eine ihrer Haarsträhnen um seinen Finger und zog sanft daran.

„Ich bin Hermione Granger. Natürlich tu ich das", murmelte sie und errötete noch stärker. „Jetzt hör auf mir doofe Fragen zu stellen, du Trottel." Sie schlug ihm auf sein Knie.

Er tat so, als ob er verletzt schauen würde. Der Bus verlangsamte sich an einer Haltestelle. „Also, hier ist deine Haltestelle. Ich muss sagen, ich bin froh, dass du heute nicht aussteigst."

„Bist du das?", fragte sie.

„Ich bin Draco Malfoy. Natürlich bin ich das." Er nickte kurz.

„Ich denke, du bekommst Schmetterlinge, wenn du _mich_ anschaust", neckte sie ihn.

„Sei nicht verrückt. Ich bekomme Motten. Die sind maskuliner", spottete er.

„Oh, da bin ich mir sicher." Hermione konnte sich nicht helfen und lächelte. „Da drüben ist mein Haus", sagte sie und zeigte die Straße entlang zu ihrem kleinen, einstöckigen Haus.

Er zog seine Nase kraus. „Hmm..."

„Hmm?", fragte sie.

„Für meinen Geschmack ist es ein bisschen zu klein", antwortete er. „Aber ich nehme an, es wird schon gehen. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du dort noch lange wohnen würdest."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Was zur Hölle meinst du damit?"

Malfoy rieb sich sein Kinn. „Werden wir sehen."

„Hä?"

Malfoy tätschelte ihr Knie. „Mach dir darüber keinen Kopf."

„Ich hoffe du weißt, dass du einen förmlich zur Weißglut treibst", sagte sie und starrte ihn nur an. „Also bitte, sag es mir."

Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. „Wir sind achtundzwanzig", sagte er, als ob das alles wäre, was sie wissen musste.

„_Ja_, und?" Sie verschränkte ihre Arme.

Er nahm sich eine ihrer Hände und drückte sie, sein Daumen strich sanft über ihre Knöchel. „Und falls alles gut geht, möchte ich mich gerne beeilen."

Hermiones Mund fiel etwas auf. „Sagst du das, was ich denke, was du sagst – _bei unserem ersten Date?_" Sie konnte das kaum glauben.

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Was denkst du denn, was ich sage?"

Hermione saß einfach nur da und grübelte gute dreißig Sekunden vor sich hin. „Es klingt so, als ob du sagst, dass du", sie senkte ihre Stimme, als sie lediglich flüsterte: „mich heiraten willst."

„Ja, das ist richtig. Und?"

Sie schluckte so schwer, dass sie anfing zu husten. „Entschuldigung?"

„Hey, du bist diejenige, die über _Kinder_ geredet hat", sagte er.

„Ja, aber... oh Merlin, keiner wird mir das glauben, wenn ich davon erzähle..."

Er grinste breit. „Stört es dich, wenn ich dir dabei zusehe?"

Sie schnaubte. „Sicher, _warum nicht_?" Sie atmete schwer ein und aus. „Ich fühle mich der Ohnmacht nahe."

Jetzt schaute er besorgt. „Soll ich das Fenster öffnen?" Sie nickte und er reichte über sie hinweg, um das Fenster zu öffnen. Eine leichte Brise traf ihr Gesicht und das Atmen fiel ihr ein bisschen leichter. „Großer Gott, Granger. Was tust du, wenn ich dir einen richtigen Antrag mache? Sterben?"

„Wenn?", quiekte sie. Es war nicht mal ein Falls, es war ein Wenn!

„Was? Denkst du nicht, es wird gut gehen?", fragte er unverfroren.

„Also, ich, ähm..."

„Nimm es gelassen", sagte er. „Du kannst deinen Kopf auf meine Schulter legen, wenn du willst." Bevor sie überhaupt nachdenken konnte, drückte er für sie ihren Kopf sanft auf seine Schulter. Sie blieb so sitzen und versuchte nur ihre Atmung zu kontrollieren, bis er ihr sagen würde, dass sie am Tropfenden Kessel angekommen waren.

Sie verließen den Bus – er hielt noch immer ihre Hand – und betraten den Bürgersteig ein Stückchen vom Tropfenden Kessel entfernt. Die Muggel, die mit ihnen ausgestiegen waren, ließen ihren Blick über den Pub gleiten und schenkten ihnen keine Beachtung, als die beiden hinein gingen. Es war dunkel und nur ein paar Kunden saßen an den Tischen und tranken Met. „Morgen Tom", grüßte Malfoy und winkte dem Wirt zu, welcher damit beschäftigt war die Gläser zu polieren.

„Morg'n Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger, nich'?", fragte er, bevor er mit den Achseln zuckte und sich wieder seiner Arbeit widmete. Es schien Hermione zu dämmern, nun da sie Muggel-London verlassen hatten, dass jeder, den sie kannten, sie ab jetzt zusammen sehen würde. Dies ließ sie zugleich ängstlich und aufgeregt werden. Malfoy ließ sie beide durch die Hintertür.

„Nun... da ich keinen Zauberstab besitze, überlasse ich dir die Ehre", sagte er und zeigte zur Ziegelsteinwand. Hermione nickte und tippte die nötigen Steine an. Augenblicklich öffnete sich die Winkelgasse vor ihnen. „Und jetzt geht es zum eher langweiligen Teil unseres Dates, in welchem ich zur Arbeit gehe." Er drückte leicht ihre Hand, als sie die Straße nach bekannten Gesichtern absuchte. Niemand schien zu beachten, dass die beiden Händchen hielten oder dass er das Wort 'Date' im Zusammenhang mit ihnen gesagt hatte. Er führte sie zur Eisdiele.

Florean Fortescue winkte fröhlich. „Hallo Draco, du kommst genau richtig. Ich habe gerade einer Sorte den letzten Feinschliff verpasst und könnte deine Meinung gebrauchen." Er eilte in die Küche und kam einen Moment später mit einem kleinen Becher sehr komisch aussehender Eiscreme zurück. Florean stand voller Spannung da, während Malfoy die Eiscreme in seinem Mund so herumschob und zergehen ließ, als ob er Wein verkosten würde.

„Nussig... Pistazie? Ein Hauch Zimt... nein, Kardamom. Und...", Malfoy schaute überrascht. „Ananas? Pistazie, Kardamom und Ananas?" Er leckte seinen Löffel ab. „Wahnsinn", sagte er und klopfte seinem Arbeitgeber auf den Rücken. Florean schaute absolut verzückt. „Nenn es... Pisanamom."

„Exzellent", antwortete Florean grinsend. „Ich war etwas besorgt, dass es nicht gut rüberkommen würde..."

„Nein, nein. Es ist wirklich sehr gut. Willst du kosten?", fragte er Hermione.

„Also..."

„Oh, natürlich! Ich hole dir einen Löffel", bot Florean an. Er verließ die beiden, kam Sekunden später mit einem Löffel wieder und beobachtete sorgfältig Hermiones Reaktion.

„Jam", sagte sie, beinahe eher, weil der Mann so schaute, als ob er unbedingt ihre Zustimmung benötigte, anstatt dass sie dachte, dass es gut war.

„Du magst es wirklich?", fragte er. Hermione nickte. „Gut. Kenne ich dich nicht?"

„Nun", begann sie, „ich war hier schon mal..."

„Sie ist Hermione Granger", unterbrach Malfoy. „Du weißt schon... Harry Potters beste Freundin."

„Oh, natürlich..." Der Eismann lächelte. „Also, du kannst schon gehen, Draco."

Malfoy drehte sich zu ihr um und grinste sie an. „Ich liebe meine Arbeit", sagte er, „vor allem wenn ich nur für drei Minuten da sein muss."

Hermione lachte darüber. „Nun, das ist gut."

„Lass uns gehen, oder?", fragte er und bot ihr seinen Arm an. Sie verließen die Eisdiele und betraten die belebte Straße. Er schaute auf seine Uhr. „Ich denke, dass es mittlerweile fast Zeit fürs Mittagessen ist und wir essen gehen sollten. Klingt das gut?"

„Klingt sehr gut", antwortete Hermione. Sie hatte zum Frühstück an diesem Morgen nicht besonders viel gegessen, da sie ziemlich nervös war und deswegen keinen Appetit verspürt hatte. Sie liefen durch die Menge, wichen den einkaufenden Leuten aus und gingen schließlich in ein Restaurant namens „Der Zylinder". Das Schild über der Eingangstür zeigte einen weißen Hasen, der aus einem schwarzen Zylinder kam und dann wieder darin verschwand.

Das Restaurant war dunkel und nur von Kerzen erleuchtet, was Hermione sehr merkwürdig fand, da es draußen noch nicht einmal Mittag war. Malfoy legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf ihren Rücken und führte sie zum Attendant. „Malfoy, für Zwei", sagte er mit einem Hauch von Selbstgefälligkeit in seiner Stimme, als der Attendant die Liste der Reservierungen überprüfte und nickte.

„Direkt hier entlang, Sir, Madam", sagte der Mann. Er trug einen Smoking und passend dazu einen seidenen Zylinder. Er platzierte sie in einem privaten Bereich an einem Fenster, wodurch sie auf einen magisch abgebildeten Garten schauen konnten.

„Das ist... nett", sagte Hermione und errötete ein bisschen. Sie war überhaupt nicht schick genug gekleidet – sie trug nur ein weiteres Sommerkleid von ihrem Einkaufstrip tags zuvor. Malfoy schien das anscheinend nicht zu stören, solange er einen guten Blick auf ihre Waden bekam, obwohl sie momentan sicher unter der Tischdecke versteckt waren.

Ein Kellner, er trug das gleiche Outfit wie der Attendant, stellte sich selbst als Gerard vor, reichte ihnen die Karte und ließ die beiden alleine.

Malfoy begutachtete seine Karte und Hermione wendete sich ihrer eignen zu – sie erschrak leicht, als er mit seiner Hand über den Tisch reichte und mit seinen Fingern über ihren Arm streichelte. „So...", sagte sie, als sie sich endlich für den Haussalat entschieden hatte.

„So?", fragte er und schaute nicht auf.

„Ich habe immer noch ein paar Probleme zu glauben, dass wir... nun... ein Date haben", sagte sie und nippte kurz an ihrem Zitronenwasser.

Malfoy zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich versichere dir, es sind schon merkwürdigere Dinge passiert."

„Das ist wahr." Sie zappelte ein wenig auf ihrem Stuhl herum.

Er hörte für einen Moment auf, mit seinem Finger an seinem Kinn zu tippen. „Ich habe eine Frage an dich."

„Hast du?"

„Habe ich. Hier ist sie: Magst du mein Haar so, wie es ist?"

Hermione versteckte ein Prusten hinter ihrer Hand. „Ich bin Hermione Granger..."

„Natürlich tust du das", beendete Malfoy den Satz für sie. Er grinste. „Aber ernsthaft, du denkst nicht, dass es zu lang ist?" Seine Haare fingen gerade an, sich an seinen Ohren zu kräuseln.

„Nein, die Länge ist gut." Hermione lächelte und entspannte sich langsam.

„Weißt du...", begann er, „ich muss dir etwas Kleines beichten."

„Und was wäre das?", fragte Hermione und klemmte sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr.

Malfoy seufzte. „Ich habe deine Haare niemals nicht gemocht."

Hermiones Mund fiel ein Stückchen auf. „Nein?"

„Tatsächlich mag ich es ziemlich. Es müsste nur ein bisschen geformt werden, das ist alles", sagte er. Etwas an seiner Stimme ließ ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

„Du meinst, dass wenn du mich als 'buschighaariges Schlammblut' bezeichnet hast, dann hast du nicht wirklich an buschighaarig im negativen Sinne gedacht?"

„Nicht wirklich." Malfoy nahm seine Hand von ihrem Arm. „Wo ist überhaupt der Kellner?" Wie gerufen kam Gerard, nahm ihre Bestellungen auf, schwang seinen Zauberstab und das Essen und die Getränke erschienen vor ihnen.

„Du hast dich wirklich verändert", äußerte Hermione, als der Kellner nicht mehr zu sehen war.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, jeder ändert sich." Er nahm sich sein Messer und seine Gabel und begann sein Schweinekotelett zu schneiden.

„In deinem Falle bin ich froh." Hermione spießte eine Cocktailtomate mit ihrer Gabel auf und schob sie sich in den Mund.

„Warum bekomme ich das komische Gefühl, dass du versuchst eine Entschuldigung aus mir herauszubekommen?", fragte er.

Hermione blinzelte. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich bin ein großes und mächtiges Lebewesen. Oder auch nicht. Wie auch immer, ich nehme an ich sollte mich entschuldigen, vor allem wenn ich immer noch hoffe, dass 'alles gut geht'."

„Du wirst niemals aufhören mich zu verblüffen."

„Dankeschön. Das nehme ich als Kompliment. Ich bin ab jetzt Draco Malfoy, der große Verblüfferer von Granger."

„Ich denke nicht, dass Verblüfferer überhaupt ein Wort ist", wandte sie ein.

„Ja, aber mit dem Granger-Teil klang es wirklich gut."

Hermione lachte. „Also in diesem Falle... Entschuldigung angenommen, oh großer Verblüfferer von Granger."

Malfoy lächelte und aß sein Schweinekotelett weiter und Hermione aß etwas mehr von ihrem unglaublich großen Römer- und Gorgonzolasalat. „Wie schmeckt es?", fragte Hermione.

„Nicht schlecht. Die Aprikosensoße ist gerade in der richtigen Menge süß und scharf", antwortete er.

„Es ist komisch", sinnierte Hermione, „dass du dir keine Suppe oder einen Salat als Vorspeise ausgewählt hast."

„Ein bisschen", stimmte er zu, „aber ich, zum Beispiel, genieße es meinen Hauptgang zu beenden, um dann das Dessert zu essen. Wenn du dir einen Salat oder eine Suppe bestellst, bist du immer zu voll, um das Dessert wirklich zu genießen."

Hermione nickte. „Aber dann endest du ja damit, dass du gar kein Gemüse gegessen hast. Ballaststoffe sind wichtig, weißt du. Und Vitamine ebenso."

„Du belehrst mich doch nicht etwa über Ballaststoffe, oder?" Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Denn ich plane, später etwas Cellulose zu essen."

„Ich denke, da kann ich mich nicht beschweren." Hermione legte ihre Gabel ab. „Und ich kann keinen weiteren Bissen mehr essen. Ich bin so voll, ich platze gleich."

Malfoy reichte über den Tisch und piekste mit seiner Gabel ein Salatblatt an. „Siehst du? Jetzt esse ich mein Gemüse."

Hermione lachte, als er es aß. „Nun ja, immerhin weiß ich, dass du vor meinen Keimen keine Angst hast."

„Du hast Keime? Sei ehrlich, sind es gute Bakterien, schlechte, oder von beidem was?", fragte er. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wasser.

„Von beidem etwas, würde ich denken."

Malfoy hielt inne und schaute sie einen langen Moment an. „Weißt du, ich denke ich bin es wirklich nicht."

„Nicht was?", fragte sie. Ihre Arme hatten eine Gänsehaut, die sie nicht wirklich erklären konnte.

Er lief um den Tisch herum, sodass er direkt neben ihr stand. „Besorgt wegen deinen Keimen", sagte er und bevor sie überhaupt begreifen konnte, was gleich passieren würde, lehnte er sich zu ihr, sodass sich ihre Nasen fast berührten. „Eher das Gegenteil." Seine Hand klemmte eine ihrer Haarsträhnen hinter ihr Ohr, bevor er die Lücke zwischen ihnen mit einem Kuss schloss. Hermiones Atmung stockte und seine Lippen bewegten sich flink über ihre, allerdings beendete er den Kuss, bevor sie auch nur eine reelle Chance hatte ihn zu erwidern.

„Da bin ich froh", flüsterte sie. Sie lächelten sich an und er drückte ihre Hand.

Die Rechnung kam und Malfoy bezahlte. „Also", sagte er, als sie Hand in Hand zurück zur Haltestelle vor dem Tropfenden Kessel liefen, „willst du das demnächst wiederholen?"

Sie errötete. „Ich bin Hermione Granger. Natürlich will ich das."

„Ich auch, abgesehen vom Hermione Granger-Teil." Malfoy gab ihr sein charakteristisches Schmunzeln. „Du wirst doch deiner Tante fürs Verkuppeln danken, oder?"

„Oh, das werde ich." Hermione umklammerte den Sonnenschirm und die rote Rose in einer Hand, und seine Hand in der anderen. Allerdings hatte sie noch eine letzte Frage an ihn, eine, die ihr seitdem sie begonnen hatte zu realisieren, dass sie in ihn verknallt sein könnte – nur könnte – nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. „Der erste Tag an der Bushaltestelle letzte Woche," sagte sie langsam, „als du sagtest, dass du nicht auf Qualität verzichtest..."

„Du meinst die Unterhaltung über Kaugummi?", fragte er und schaute zu ihr runter. Sie nickte, schaute von ihm weg. Malfoy machte ein schnalzendes Geräusch mit seiner Zunge. „Oh, Granger... ich habe auch gesagt, dass du nahezu perfekt bist. Und Schatz... niemand ist perfekt."

Hermiones Herz machte einen Sprung. „Hast du mich gerade eben..."

„Na ja, ich hab das noch nicht so raus, dich bei deinem Vornamen zu nennen, also dachte ich, ich probiere etwas anderes. Magst du es?" Er küsste ihre Fingerknöchel.

Hermione war sich ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher warum, doch sie hatte das unerklärliche Bedürfnis zu weinen und tatsächlich schnürte sich ein wenig ihre Kehle zu. Also nickte sie.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte er.

„Nein", kriegte sie hin zu sagen, obwohl ihre Stimme nicht mit ihr kooperierte. „Es ist nur so, dass... alles gut lief."

Er lächelte, beugte sich nach unten, und küsste sie erneut. Und dieses Mal schnurrte sie.

* * *

**Ende**

* * *

_Meine lieben Leser,_

_hier ist es, das letzte Kapitel von Bus Stop – und endlich mit einer roten Rose! Ich lasse Bus Stop mit einem lachendem und einem weinendem Auge gehen – es war meine erste längere Übersetzung und mit solchen wundervollen und schrulligen Caharakteren... aber immerhin haben wir jetzt unser Happy End und Schmetterlinge und/oder Motten in unserem Bauch ;)_

_Ich wiederhole mich gerne noch mal, Bus Stop beruht auf dem gleichnamigen Song von **The Hollies**. Ich liebe diesen Song und er ist mittlerweile ein absoluter Ohrwurm geworden und defintiv der Sommerhit des Jahres für mich :) da die Story ja auf dem Song basiert, werdet ihr in seinem Text viele Szenen wiedererkennen... ach, ich liebe den Text :D_

_Den Song könnt ihr hier hören → www. youtube watch?v=DZEoKqjfvkw_

_Und den Text dazu findet ihr hier → www . magistrix . de / lyrics / The%20Hollies /_

_Mit dem Ende von Bus Stop bedanke ich mich noch mal ganz herzlich bei meiner Beta, die Bus Stop noch besser gemacht hat ;) Danke dafür **-Nike-**._

_Dieses Kapitel hat meine kleine verrückte und liebenswerte **Amira Flavia** (www . fanfiction u / 4596406 / Amira-Flavia) kontrolliert. Ein ganz liebes Danke geht dafür an dich – und nicht nur für die ernsten Kommentare ;)_

_Des Weiteren möchte ich meine Übersetzung von Bus Stop nachträglich Amira widmen :) ich kann auch nur ihre Geschichten weiterempfehlen, vor allem für Dramione-Fans "See you in New York"._

_Ein dickes fettes DANKE geht an alle Leser – einfach dafür, dass ihr Bus Stop gelesen habt – an alle, die Bus Stop auf ihre Favoritenliste gepackt haben und an meine fleißigen Reviewerinnen Danbo und die-na._

_Auch wenn Bus Stop nun vorbei ist, werdet ihr mich trotzdem nicht los. Ich sitze momentan an der Übersetzung zu **Atonement** (eine kleine Zusammenfassung findet ihr dazu in meinem Profil) und habe auch bereits 13 von 15 Kapiteln fertig. Sobald meine Beta ein Auge drauf geworfen hat, werde ich **Atonement** hier hochladen – es dauert auf jeden Fall nicht mehr lange. Es geht in eine total andere Richtung als Bus Stop, ist natürlich Dramione, und ich bin schon sehr gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt._

_Also dann meine lieben Leser... danke für eure Zeit und vielleicht bis **Atonement** :)_

_Mit den allerbesten Pisanamom-Grüßen,_

_Eure Ivy_


End file.
